Minor Inconvenience
by MsPaigeMarie
Summary: Edward loses it in Biology with Bella on her 1st day. Here's the aftermath of the massacre and Bella's daring escape attempts. Kidnap-Romance awaits those that click! Gets INTENSE after Ch. 4
1. Chapter One

**Minor Inconvenience**

Chapter One

- - - - - -

In the small town of Forks Washington, today was the first day of school for the students of

Forks High School—Bella Swan was the 'new girl' from Phoenix, Arizona.

Little does she know how important first impressions truly are…

- - - - - -

The sun rose across the forest surrounding a small house. The occupants still slept peacefully in their rooms, dreaming pleasant dreams. Soft sighing, with slurred words were emitted from one room, while another room propelled loud snoring, accompanied with brief movements. Outside this cozy house, the wind began tousling evergreen trees and shrubs. The nearby wildlife began to stir from their sleep and took on new personas. Despite some early risers, the world seemed to be at a standstill, as evident by the silence that encompassed everything.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! An alarm clock in seventeen-year-old Bella Swan's bedroom went off at 6am pierced the silence and roused her from a restless sleep.

Ugh though Bella Swan, time for school. After several failed attempts, Bella succeeded in silencing her alarm clock, only to be met with another de-motivating sight. Rising from her warm bed, Bella gazed out her window to see an unwelcoming foggy, wet film that coated her window. Coming to Fork had been her decision—what with her mother, Renee, newly married to a minor league baseball player, Phil, Renee deserved her own bliss and a chance to recreate herself. Bella decided she wouldn't be that hindrance in her mother's life. So, her she was now, living with her father, Charlie, in his Forks based house that was desperately in need of some TLC. Despite her reasons for coming, Charlie welcomed his daughter openly and even took deliberate of buying her a car. Regardless of its age and dire need for a paint job, Bella loved it and couldn't wait to drive around Forks—and possibly beyond.

As another rainy day waited for her, being a resident of Forks, Bella gathered her toiletries and headed towards her bathroom. Stepping out of the shower, Bella's foot tripped on the fuzzy mat, causing her to fall backwards. Ever since she could remember, Bella has always been clumsy and often accumulated bumps and bruises from ordinary, everyday activities. Pure concentration was required for even the simplest of tasks—such as walking. Running? Out of the question. Only her constant vigilance and undivided attention caused her stay on her feet. Gravity was definitely not one of Bella's BBFs. Regardless of the incident or injury acquired, Bella was always good natured and continued on with her day.

"Ouch. That's lovely," said Bella as sarcasm dripped from her voice, "Well, at least I don't have to worry about any of my skirts showing bruises from now on." Shrugging off her injury, Bella returned to her room to make the crucial decision about what she would wear.

Debating what to wear on her first day as a sophomore at Forks High, Bella finally decided to play it safe and simple with a layer look due to the unpredictable weather that Forks is infamous for. Her outfit consisted of a pair of dark-washed jeans with a long-sleeved grey shirt that clung to her upper body. A blue shirt layered over it, along with a black jacket to keep the rain and mist from collecting on her clothing.

Having successfully managed to dress herself with only sustaining a minor bruise, Bella headed downstairs. In the small kitchen, Charlie was seated at the table. Living up to the classic cop image, he was chugging fresh coffee while consuming a donut. Unlike her father, Bella preferred a simple glass of milk with some fruit and a granola bar. Joining her father at the table, Charlie glanced up from his newspaper.

"Hey Bells. You excited for school today?" asked Charlie.

"Um. Yeah Dad. I'm hoping to get there a little early, you know. To check it out," commented Bella, returning her focus to her breakfast.

"That's good Bells," said Charlie, "Good luck. I've left some money on the counter if you want to go to the grocery store. I wont be home till later so don't stay up too late. And do your homework and brush your teeth before bed and --"

Cutting off her father, Bella chuckled and countered back, "Yes Dad! I'm old enough to stay home alone. I'll be fine."

"Haha. Okay Bella," Charlie said, "Oh! And no parties!" _**(A/N My dad, brother and I always joke about this)**_

"Darn! You caught me Dad," joked Bella as her father gave her a smirk before kissing her forehead and exiting.

Hearing the door slam, Bell rose from her seat. Entering the kitchen once more, Bella decided to try distracting herself by busying herself with the dishes in the sink that have seemed to pile up since her arrival. Unfortunately, washing dishes only kept her hands busy and her mind remained in overtime. _Will they like me,_ she wondered. _Are the classes easy or hard? Boring or exciting? Will I be the only new kid or will there be others to take the spotlight?_ These questions and so many more consumed Bella's mind. In no time, the dishes were all washed and drying in the rack. Leaving with her hands slightly 'prune-y', Bella returned to her room. With plenty of time before school, she decided to send Renee a quick email:

Hey Mom. Just wanted to let you know everything is fine.

My flight went well. The weather here is nice.

No rain and the landscape is pretty. Love you, Bella

Leaving her ancient computer on, Bella gathered up her backpack for school. Before her arrival in Forks, Renee took Bella shopping for new school supplies, which she was desperately in need of for the coming academic year. Bag in hand, Bella left her room and began her descent. Once at the front door, Bella turned around and looked inside her Father's home—her home. Taking a deep sigh, Bella locked the door and headed towards her red truck.

She quickly found her way to Forks High School. With a small town like Forks, finding a high school was fairly easy—the sign was a dead give away. The parking lot was fairly empty, but Bella connected that to the fact that she was well over 30 minutes early. Heading to the main office, Bella opened the door and was welcomed by a wave of warmth.

Behind the front desk was a woman, whom she assumed was Mrs. Cope—based off the name plate that was pointed at Bella.

"Um. Excuse me, but Mrs. Cope. My name is--," Bella began before Mrs. Cope jumped in.

"Isabella Swan! What a pleasure! Chief Swan has told us that you would be joining us. How are you?" questioned Mrs. Cope

"Fine," responded Bella.

"Well, I have you schedule here. Make sure all your teachers sign this sheet and return it to me at the end of your last class. I'll see you around three o'clock," said Mrs. Cope as she began outlining the best routes for Bella to take to/from her classes.

Gathering up the papers, Bella fled from the office and returned to her truck. By now, more cars and even more people filled the parking lot and school grounds. Curious glances where shot towards Bella, who listened to her iPod while reading a battered copy of Wuthering Heights. Noticing the time, Bella headed to her first class of the day.

Time quickly passed from her first classes up until it was lunch time. A girl named Jessica invited Bella to sit with her group. Taking a seat next to Angela, Bella began to eat her standard cafeteria food—a PB&J sandwich with some chips, water and an apple. Looking up to meet the eager faces of her classmates, Bella saw a table of seven people who seemed to look immensely different from each other except for one aspect—their eyes. Each of the seven teens had a pair of golden eyes that seemed to reflect the light in the cafeteria. Bella looked at each of them in turning, wondering how she had been oblivious to their presence.

A slight cough from Jessica, followed by a false sneeze by Lauren, interrupted Bella's pensive mood.

Returning her gaze to the table, Bella asked, "Jessica, who are those kids?" As if on queue, Edward's head shot up and his eyes found Bella's.

"The Cullens," responded Jessica, "They were adopted by Carlisle and his wife, Esme. The blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The little, black haired girl is Alice Cullen. The big, muscular guy is Emmett Cullen and the last one with the bronze hair is Edward Cullen."

"Oh."

"Yeah. They're all insanely gorgeous! The weird thing is though—they're all 'together'. Emmett with Rosalie and Jasper with Alice," sneered Jessica, "That is, everyone except Edward. He doesn't date." She sniffed at this, as if she was once a member of the 'Edward-Cullen-Fan-Club.

Before Bella could ask another question, the bell sounded throughout the cafeteria. Students began to leave their tables with trash nearby and headed out the double doors towards their next class.

"Oh no," muttered Bella, "I better go, I don't want to be late to my next class."

"What class do you have," questioned Mike.

"Um...Biology," stated Bella.

A smile appeared on Mike's face. . .

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Well, this is my first fanfiction! Yay! Based off an idea my friends and I came up with one day when we were avoiding homework in the library... I'm open to suggestions so feel free to review! Enjoy! 8D

FYI – I suck at putting it in one perspective continuously. I switch from Bella's POV and 3rd person POV. pLeAsE be understanding. Thanks

P.S. – Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Thank you Stephanie Meyer for the creation of Twilight -- your fans thank you and eagerly await Breaking Dawn! AUGUST 2nd! 8D


	2. Chapter Two

**Minor Inconvenience**

Chapter Two

Bella's POV – [obviously] **I switch it up with 3rd person**

An overeager Mike Newton offered to walk me to class—or should I say our class. Apparently we had Biology together. Entering the classroom, I noticed that every seat was filled, except for one… Just my luck—the bronzed haired Cullen boy I saw at lunch didn't have a lab partner. One guess who the lucky recipient of the seat next to him was. Walking up to the teacher, I handed him the slip that Mrs. Cope told me to get signed. With a grunt he scribbled his name and told me to sit next to Mr. Cullen. Reluctantly I obliged as I made my way down the isle with twenty pairs of eyes on my back. AS hard as I focused on not falling, I managed to trip over someone's backpack, Lauren's backpack I think, and caught myself using two desks for support. Snickers met my ears as I slid into the vacant seat next to Edward Cullen.

Looking at the signed slip, I attempted to make some sense out of the teacher's chicken scratch, hoping I would discover his name. Luckily, a girl in the class raised her hand for his attention—which she wasn't getting until she shouted his name. Mr. Banner.

Glancing out of the corner of my eye, Edward seemed as though he was having a very, very difficult time sitting—he looked as though he was in pain and restricted himself. His hands were grasping the table in front of him, causing his knuckles to turn a deeper 'ghost-like' white. Edward's jaw seemed to contain that same pressure his hands did. I saved his eyes for last—they were different! The warm butterscotch eyes I saw earlier in the cafeteria are now black. Stunned by the drastic change in his eyes, I turned and faced the opposite direction—I knew that I wouldn't want to meet them again any time soon. As usual, I used my long, brown hair as a curtain.

Not surprisingly, this class was easy.

Quicker than lightning, a bronze and white blur traveled around the biology room, leaving destruction in its wake. What would have been long, ear shattering screams of her classmates were abruptly stopped as the blur came. It drifted from table to table leaving bodies with eyes open in terror and mouths agape with screams that will forever be silenced.

As realization hit her, Bella's jaw dropped as a gasp slowly escaped from her lips. All around her, bodies littered the room. Necks bend at odd angles, while arms and limbs seemed to be shattered.

Running to one of her mangled classmates, Mike, Bella was speechless. Dropping to her knees, she saw the full extent of the damage. The once baby-faced teenager appeared to have to face at all. His eyes still contained astonishment, while hit nose appeared to be smashed along with all the other bones in his face. Rising from the lifeless heap that was Mike Newton, Bella turned to see the last person in the room fall to the ground, joining the other bodies. Her classmates and their teacher all lay on the floor, never to stir again.

Near the front of the classroom, Angela Weaver lay also. Her eyes remained wide open—frozen in fear due to her sudden and unexpected death. Bella positioned herself Indian-style next to Angela. The soft spoken girl, now no longer breathing was still. Bella stroked Angela's hair as tears began streaming down her cheek and formed mini-pools of salt water on the ground. Patting Angela's hand, Bella closed her friend's eyes with tenderness—knowing she would never have another conversation with Angela nor hear her friend's voice. Bella abruptly stood and headed towards the chalk board. _**(A/N: I love Angela as Bella's 'human' BFF so I felt the need to say a proper 'goodbye' sorry for the interruption)**_

She did not get far—grief surrounded Bella as she slipped into the nearest chair and entered an eerie silence. They are gone…all of them. In less than a minute, her entire class minus her had been killed—slaughtered like animals. But who? Looking around the classroom before her, Bella began to count the fallen people. One…two…three… Finishing, she discovered that she was one short. There was only one answer, the killer, who ever he or she was, was still in the room and was clearly not human…at least, not by modern standards. Bella fought to contain her growing urge to run for the door. Breaking out of her dazed state, Bella turned her head slowly and met a pair of piercing black eyes. These eyes belonged to Edward Cullen—her Biology partner and now murderer.

Gasping, Bella stared into the eyes of Angela and Mike's murderer – the one and only Edward Cullen. Transfixed by his eyes, Bella struggled to retain her steady breathing, which was now coming in short, harsh gasps.

"You," said an astonished Bella, "But...I don't understand…Edward… Why Edward? Why?"

"My god…Oh my god," murmured Edward, "What have I done. How will I tell Carlisle and Esme? Why didn't Alice see this coming! Surely Jasper would have felt…" Edward began to talk too quickly and hushed for Bella to hear despite her perfect hearing.

"Damn it Edward! Answer me!" screeched Bella.

Raising his eyes, Edward locked his gaze onto Bella. Caught off guard by his blatant, exploring expression, Bella squirmed under his gaze and was forced too look away.

"I'm so unbelievably sorry Isabella. . . _so_ sorry. They were all innocent bystanders," answered Edward.

After a long pause, under his breath, Edward murmured, "Actually Miss Swan, you partially at fault here too."

"Me? I am not the murderer here Edward! That is you and nobody else but you!" exclaimed Bella as her eyes drifted towards the open windows.

In less than the time it took Bella to blink, she was no longer standing in her position near the middle of the room – Rather, she was now in the front of the room, being pinned to the board by Edward Cullen. Wither his wrist forming shackles on her wrists, Bella attempted to use her feet and possibly throw him off balance. He was having none of that. Quickly, Edward used his own legs to inhibit Bella's movement. In less than a minute, he had her contained and under control. The shock of the quick movement left Bella breathless and fighting to contain her composer.

"Planning an escape Isabella?" questioned Edward with a grim expression.

"Maybe. What's it to you? Do you want to murder some more people and destroy even more families?" remarked Bella as she watched Edward's face fall in guilt.

Noticing his falter, Bella twisted out of Edward's embrace—but she wasn't quick enough. Before she could entirely escape his immediate boundary, he succeeded in regaining his grip on her left wrist and encompassed her in an awkward, forced hug. A short and quick snap rang throughout the destroyed Biology room that has since turned into a tomb. The noise came from Bella's wrist. It was now broken from Edward's accidental slip in control.

Tears began to flood Bella's eyes as she attempt to prevent them from spilling over. Looking up into the eyes of her attacker, Bella pleaded with him.

"Ow. Edward, you're hurting me! Please. Let me go," sniffled Bella.

Horror-struck, Edward released Bella at once and stepped away from her as she mirrored his own movements. Cradling her arm, Bella distance herself from Edward—all the while keeping her eyes on him, until her back hit the wall. Watching him, Bella noticed that his lips seemed to be trembling—almost as if he were twitching. When his twitching ceased, he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"I truly am sorry Isabella," he said, pleading with his eyes as he continued to move towards her.

"Stay. Away. From. Me. Edward," emphasized Bella as she left her wall and separated herself from Edward by means of an side-ways lab table.

"Or what?" questioned Edward.

"Well—I—I'll scream bloody murder," stuttered Bella, "Trust me, that shouldn't be hard—all things considered."

"Hmm. Now Isabella—," began Edward.

"Bella," she spat towards the inhuman teenager.

"Okay, _Bella_," replied Edward.

The beautiful teenager then turned away from her and sat on the teacher's desk. After Edward closed his eyes, be started mumbling to himself—speaking so rapidly and softly that Bella could even begin to comprehend what exactly he was saying. _Maybe he's having an episode, thought Bella. Should I ask him if he has taken his meds?_

"Edward," started Bella, "Are you feeling already—you don't have a multiple personality disorder or schizophrenia, do you?"

Humor and amusement filled Edward's eyes, which turned into a dark yellow, mirroring that which he had at lunch, along with his other siblings.

"Is that what you think Bella?"

"Um…Frankly Edward, I'm not sure what to think."

"We will have company soon," stated Edward.

"Oh. Who? Shouldn't you be running away?" said Bella.

"My siblings," said an emotionless Edward.

"Oh," repeated an astonished Bella. Before she could ask him why or have him confirm her fears a shadow passed over the door's window. "Holy crow," exclaimed Bella as she started to step backwards. Her clumsiness still did not let up as she tripped backwards over one of her classmate's bodies. Before she managed to completely hit the ground, a set of arms flashed out. An arm wrapped around her waist, while the other went to her mouth—preventing Bella from yelping louder, clearly a scene was not wanted.

"Shhh. It's just my siblings," reassured Edward as he released Bella.

* * *

**Author's Note**: There you go! Chapter Two of Minor Inconvenience! Sorry for the extremely long wait – Being my first fanfiction and all I never really knew what to expect. . . Thank you all for your patience :] I have a really detailed 'events' coming up in a chapter or two .. I'm short of skipping around a bit and never started out with a 'real outline'…BuT I'm going to try and get another chapter up within the next week or two. – PLEASE NOTE: May consider deleting this FF temporarily so I can edit more thoroughly and perfect it, then I can give regular updates. Let me know what ya'll think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	3. Chapter Three

**Minor Inconvenience**

Chapter Three

- - - - - -

Previously:

"_Shhh. It's just my siblings," reassured Edward as he released Bella._

Swiftly, Edward walked to open the door. First was the pixie-like girl, Alice, followed by the runway model blonde, Rosalie, her twin, Jasper, and the oldest Cullen, Emmett. After Edward's siblings filed into the room, the bulky one—Emmett—took one of the metal legs from a table and used it to secure the door from the inside. Locked. Bella made a quick glance towards the back door, hoping they would forget about it. The four siblings huddled around Edward, talking in hushed tones that proved impossible for Bella to hear. Taking advantage of their momentary distraction, Bella ran towards the backdoor that led to her freedom, an escape from this nightmare.

Pumping her arms hard, hoping it would encourage her legs to go faster in turn, Bella held her breath. Dreading the possibility of falling, Bella focused her eyes on the door's handle – praying she would make it. Within arms reach of the door, Bella twists her head around to see if the five siblings are still preoccupied. Scanning their faces, a wide range of emotions are scattered across their faces, including fear, remorse, disbelief, and guilt. Glancing quickly, she realizes that there are only four—not five—people starting back at her. _Oh shit_, thought Bella, _Where is Edward?_ Fearing the worst, faces the door once more with her efforts doubled. Bella's so close that she can count the four screws that keep the handle cemented to doors. Holding her breath, Bella extends her uninjured hand to push open the door.

As her fingers graze the cool metal handle, a smile appears on her tear-stained face. But before Bella is able to successfully escape, an arm snaked around her slender waist and another simultaneously knocked her hands away from the only exit.

Realizing her escape plan was a bust, Bella opened her mouth to release the loudest scream she could manage, but not before an ice cold hand slid over her mouth – Silencing her.

_No, no, no. No,_ mentally shouted Bella. _I can't give in so easily. Come on Bella, you still have a chance._

"Where were you going Miss Swan," questioned her captor as he lessened his hold that had had been retraining her mouth.

"Away from you," breathed Bella, "Now, if you'll just excuse me—"

"No Edward, you can't," whispered the pixie.

"Really Alice—I was just going to let her leave screaming through the halls," mocked Edward.

"You know what I mean Edward," said Alice.

"Right. Bella," began Edward, "If I let go, do you promise not to scream?"

Bella cocked one eyebrow that obvious sarcasm that screamed: What do you think Mr. I-just-murdered-a-classroom-full-of-students-and-now-I'm-asking-the-sole-surviver-to-not-scream-even-though-she-is-well-within-her-rights-to-do-so.

"Okay, stupid question. Emmett, lock the backdoor," ordered Edward.

"Edward, we need to go home and call Carlisle & Esme," mentioned Alice.

"I've done it already," spoke Jasper with his eyes focused on Bella, "I think she's going into shock."

Breaking out of her trance-like state, Bella noticed Jasper walking towards her with his hands slightly raised, as if she were a skittish animal that would bold any second. Again Bella noted that his lips seemed to be moving but no sound could be heard other than her erratic breathing. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Edward nod his head slightly in one swift motion, grimacing in the process. With Jasper a foot in front of the pair, Edward released his grasp on her and walked back to the front of the room where his other siblings were locked in concentration over the teacher's desk.

"Isabella," started Jasper, "We'll be leaving soon, where's your bag?"

"What?! No, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Bella with hysteria beginning to bubble within her.

Reaching out, Jasper grabbed Bella's elbow and said, "Please Bella. Just relax. You're fine," soothed Jasper.

"No! I refuse! I will not go with you—any of you!" shouted Bella as she attempted to free her arm.

"Well, I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you don't really have any say," replied the smug blonde model.

"W-What do you mean," stuttered Bella, "Your brother is a monster! Look around you! HE did it! He needs to be punished! Surely you cannot protect him!"

Silence temporarily engulfed the room.

"Look Isabella, we really don't have time for this right now. Could you please just sit down, relax, and keep quiet for two minutes?"

Without answering, Bella turned on her heel and made her way towards her lab table. Reclining in the chair, Bella noticed the glimmer of a small, rectangular object. A cell phone. _Oh. My. God. This is my chance to get help,_ thought Bella. _I can call Charlie or Renee or better yet, 911_. But before Bella could initiate her rescue plan, a white hand flashed out, making the phone disappear.

Despair swept across Bella's features, which turned immediately to hatred upon seeing the beholder of the silver cell phone – Edward.

"No," simply said Edward before slipping the phone into his pocket and inclining his head at Alice.

"Oh my god – How…But…I have to go," rushed Bella, standing rapidly.

"No," Edward said.

"Yes!""No.""Yes!""Yes.""No!"Edward smirked.

"I'm sorry we have to do this Bella," said Alice as she nodded to her brothers.

"Do wha—" Mid-speech, Bella was once again silenced as a damp cloth covered her nose and mouth.

"Mmm mmm!!" mumbled Bella in hopes she would be freed.

"Shhh. Relax Isabella—don't fight it. You're fine," cooed Jasper.

Being caught off guard, Bella inhaled through the moist cloth. _Oh shit_, she thought, _chloroform_. _But, where—Double shit. Biology room—Hello!_ Temporarily pausing in her mental chiding, Bella stopped breathing, hoping to prolong her consciousness for as long as possible. Nearing a state of complete panic, Bella attempts to rid her face of the restraining cloth but her hands remained locked at her sides.

Bella tries to pull away from the hands containing her, but it's impossible—the hold is secure. Realizing how much trouble she was truly in, Bella twists in the vise-like grip, but makes no leeway. He had her contained – that is, until Bella successfully freed her nose from the cloth's bondage. Greedily, Bella sucked in pure oxygen—untainted by the drug—But discovered a new scent…gasoline?

_Oh triple shit. They're going to torch the place! With me inside—I'm going to be burned alive_, feared Bella.

With this shocking revelation, Bella doubled her efforts to escape.

"What the hell! Jasper—a little help would be appreciated!"

Meeting the blonde's eyes, Bella suddenly felt numb and oddly comfortable, as if she just woke up from a nap. Jasper advanced towards her and placed a hand on the small of her back. Drowsiness flooded her system immediately. The lack of oxygen in combination with the waves of lethargy that literally seemed to be pouring into her finally became too much for Bella. After what seemed like hours, Bella finally breathed in through the cloth—gasping for more.

"She's still awake—come on, make her be still. Bella, breathe. Stop struggling," urged a velvety voice.

Her vision clouded as her breathing began to stabilize and even out. As her eyelids began to droop, the last thing she saw was a note on the board for weekend homework that read, "Test Monday on Jurassic Park by Michael Crichton." _I wonder if being kidnapped by five total strangers is a good enough excuse to get out of the test,_ sarcastically thought Bella before she submitted to the beckoning darkness and collapsed in the grasp of Edward Cullen.

**Author's Note**: There you go! Chapter Three of Minor Inconvenience! For those of you who reviewed, THANK YOU! :] And those who have read this – THNKS!

And before you argue that Bella wouldn't have stood any chance against that many vampires - - my fanfiction, my rules! :D heheh

Disclaimer: I own nothing – BUT I do have the EW with Twilight cover (Two of them)!!


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N – **Ok everyone. This just might be my favorite chapter so far, so please review and give some feed back. I got my wisdom teeth out and am now feeling better, so here I am! Typing away! Lol Anyways, enjoy!

**Minor Inconvenience**

Chapter Four

- - - - - -

Previously:

_I wonder if being kidnapped by five total strangers is a good enough excuse to get out of the test,__ sarcastically thought Bella before she submitted to the beckoning darkness and collapsed in the grasp of Edward Cullen._

**BPOV [A/N:** _I think from now on, I'm going to try and write solely in Bella's POV. Let me know what you think when you review!_**]**

_A plain looking brunette teenage girl sat in one of her class's chairs—biology? Shuffling her feet while sitting, she gazed out the window, peering at the dreary, overcast setting. Obviously, the weather was more stimulating than her teacher's lecture. Suddenly, hit her on the head. Thinking it was a spitball, the girl tentatively reaches to touch the back of her head, only to find a liquid-like substance. Drawing her hand back, she gazes at the deep red liquid darkening on her palm, now slowly dripping off and landing on the tiled ground. Believing she's in need of dire medical assistance, she looks up, meeting startling pair of ruby red eyes._

"No!" I shrieked, suddenly rising, "It can't be…"

Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I turned away from the inside of the couch, only to confront a new site: a television. I strain my ears to listen to the words and furiously blink my eyes, hoping to clear my vision.

"—_Ella Monroe reporting for KRON4 News. In Forks, Washington, tragedy has struck this small town community. Around roughly 1:27pm, an explosion erupted from one of these science classrooms. At this time, the cause is unknown, but the room in which the initial explosion occurred in is said to have no survivors. I repeat: no survivors." _

"No," I gasped, shaking my head back and forth in disbelief. Stumbling, I ignored my swirling vision and make my way towards the television...my link to the outside world.

"_Among the known decease is Michael Newton, known as Mike by his friends and family. Additionally, another body has recently been identified as Angela Weber. Among the charred remains, it is suspected that the entire Biology class of room 304 has perished."_

"Oh, my God," I whimpered, unaware of the tears streaming down my face.

"_The most recent addition to the Forks High community was the Chief of Police's daughter, Miss Isabella Swan. Although not much is known, a jacket that Miss Swan was reported to have been wearing this morning was found in the room—charred and burnt. Here, exclusively, we have an interview with her father—Charlie Swan."_

"Charlie!" I eagerly searched the screen until I saw the familiar face of my father.

"_Chief Swan, what can you tell us at this point? – 'The circumstances surrounding the explosion are still being investigated. It appears as though there may have been some sort of accident concerning one of the lab experiments or chemicals were not stored properly.'"_

_Lies_. "Oh Dad." My hand rose to the screen. My fingers grazed father's face, only to meet the plastic barrier.

"'_Rest assured, the Forks Police is doing everything to ensure the integrity of the investigation is kept and more news will be revealed as it is uncovered' – Thank you Chief. Now, I understand one student was not in attendance today? – 'Correct. He was pulled out before the start of the period for a medical appointment' – No doubt his parents are counting their lucky stars. As a parent Mr. Swan, how do you feel? Remains thought to belong to your daughter were found. Is there anything you would tell her, if she was alive? *Liquid gathered in his eyes, until a single tear streaked down the Chief's cheek and was absorbed into his mustache.* -- 'Just that, I lov— '"_

The screen went blank before me.

"No! Dad! Dad! Daddy," crying and crying, I let my tears flow freely as I banged my fists against the television's screen, "Dad…"

"Bella?" My head automatically snapped up at the calling of my name.

Mumbling, I returned to my prior position by leaning heavily on the T.V.

"Oh Bella," continued the voice, as a pair of arms embraced me in a caring manner. My eyes opened at the sudden touch; now wide and wild. I don't want to be held. They kidnapped me. They housed and raised this monster. _The_ monster. Him. Edward Cullen.

"Turn it back on! Please! Turn it back on," I begged.

Shushing me, the arms continued to cradle me in what would have been comforting under different circumstances.

"No," I gasped, "Stop. Please. No!" I finally broke away from the arms and shakily stood.

Backing away, I noticed my audience. The Cullen Clan. Among them, I spotted the devil reincarnate. Now or never… Do or die.

I stormed towards him, screaming, "I hate you! I hope you die a thousand deaths and rot in the ground for the things you've done! You've destroyed families! Taken lives! You bastard!" I lifted my hand to strike him, only to have the Doctor grasp my wrist.

"Awkward," shifted the body builder.

"Please Miss Swan. For your safety, I would suggest that you refrain from trying to physically attack Edward. You will only succeed in doing harm to yourself," reasoned the Doctor, but I wasn't in the mood for reasoning.

Shaking my wrist, he released it and I backed off. _Live today, fight tomorrow_.

"I believe some introductions are in order," spoke the woman who had been hugging me, "I'm Esme. This is Carlisle, that's Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and of course, you already know—"

"If you would, Bella, follow Alice so you can rest a bit. She will get you something more comfortable to wear and you can shower. Esme will bring you something to eat shortly," interrupted Carlisle before she could mention the monster's name.

"No. I refuse. I want to go home," I emphasized, "I _need_ to go home."

"Come on Bella," motioned Alice.

"I said no."

A wave of soft groans and rumbles reverberated throughout the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice something peculiar. The motherly one—Esme—was moving her lips. It seemed as though she was twitching profusely. That's odd. But it isn't just her, the others did it too. Looking at _him_, _he_ nodded his head. What the hell?

"You will go upstairs and you will do as you're told," said Edward while clenching and unclenching fists and interrupting my observations.

"I don't have to do what you say! This is false imprisonment, kidnapping, and not to mention your previous mass murder. All of which are punishable by law," I smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised if you got two consecutive life sentences. Lucky for you, there's no death penalty in Washington."

"Well aren't you smart—"

"Comes with the territory. My dad _is_ Fork's Police Chief. I wouldn't be surprised if he arrests you himself."

"Don't count on it," murmured Jasper. I looked at him.

"You saw the news," walking towards me, he continued, "Do you honestly think we've left any evidence? Besides that, you heard them—you heard your own father—say they have no reason to suspect what really happened, nor that you're even alive."

He paused, cocking his head and seeming as though he was analyzing my reaction.

"I also heard him say he loved me! That is, until _someone_ turned it off," I countered, "Love conquers all." I shifted, trying to rebuild my confidence in my father, the police, and everyone else. But my faith was dwindling. Quickly.

"Please, Isabella, be reasonable," his eyes penetrated my own and my fight seemed to dissolve, "Go with Alice upstairs. You'll feel better after a shower and some food."

"Not until I get some answers," I said, crossing my arms.

"All in due time," reaching toward me, Jasper lightly grasped my elbow but I didn't pull back. Suddenly, lying down and a shower felt like a good idea.

"Here, Alice and I will show you the room." Shuffling my feet, I walked side-by-side with Jasper, our arms still linked and him looking at me. Alice followed behind us and together, we made our way upstairs. But our uneventful pace didn't last long. On the final step, I tripped on a rug—of all the things.

Breaking eye contact, I put my arms in front of me and rolled. Hopefully I wouldn't have a bruise. Looking up, I realized we made it—the door was just down the hall.

"Fuck," rising, I continued, "I won't go in until I get some answers. Now." I stood firmly against the hallway's wall.

"Isabella, you've been cooperative this entire time and I am eternally grateful. Please, just go through the door and I promise, you will get your answers later. Scout's honor."

"I'ld rather join the others downstairs. This discussion cannot wait." I faced the stairs, preparing to step to his right and bypass him, only Alice was there.

"Move," I mumbled.

Tilting her head, she looked at me.

"Please?"

She continued to stare at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay." I gripped her shoulders, and tried to hold her in place as I stepped around her, but two hands pried my fingers from your shoulders.

"I would appreciate it, if you would keep your hands off my wife."

I squeaked, "Wife?"

"Hmm," he consented, "Little under sixty years."

"Ha! Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. Now, please. Release me."

Chuckling, he said, "You say that a lot. Have you noticed?"

"Well, maybe if someone actually listened, then I wouldn't have to continuously repeat myself," I countered, "If you both would excuse me, I'm going to go get my questions answered."

In a swirl of movement, Jasper swept me into his arms.

"What the f—"

"Bella," softly chided Jasper in my ear, "language. Ah, here we are."

"No," I said, finding it increasingly difficult not to slump against him. I watched helplessly as Alice opened the door to the room—my room. "Alice, please! You can't let Jasper do this! Charlie needs me! I don't deserve this! Please, Alice!"

She didn't face me. She refused to even acknowledge my pleas!

"Alice," I continued.

Nearing the door, I tried to grasp the door frame. Jasper was having none of that though and nimbly broke my hold. All too quickly, we seemed to reach our, or rather my, destination: the bed. Gently, Jasper placed my on the bed upright, but I soon found myself in a horizontal position with Jasper sitting on the edge.

"Why don't you rest Bella? The bathroom is over there and Esme will be up shortly."

Before I'm able to refute, Jasper holds my hand in his palm and rubs the back of it soothingly.

Drifting off, I murmur, "You're not human…" The last think I saw was him trying to conceal a grimace. Try. I saw it and knew in that moment, that I was right.

**Author's Note**: Finally got this chapter done! I put up my first ever poll!! Yay! I am proud to announce that with the update of this chapter, I am now able to BETA!! Totally excited! My longest Chapter too!!


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I know, I'm a horrible author. I wanted to start writing but I look at my old chapters that I wrote nearly 2 years ago and I just am unmotivated. BUT I made a goal. I want to finish this FF before September. And I swear I will do it. Here's a VERY long over due chapter. I'm working on the next one. PLEASE leave reviews. I feel so bless to have 48 people "following" this story and at least another 18 "favorite" this. It means so much that you've all stuck with me. Enjoy the chapter.

**Minor Inconvenience**

Chapter Five

"Ugh, stop it," I mumbled. What felt like a spotlight was shining down on my eyes; in an attempted to avoid the pesky ray, I began turning.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

"Hmpf," groaning, I faced the ceiling. "Damn you Jasper."

I pressed my ear to the floor. I was rewarded with soft murmurings, but who was speaking and the nature of what they were talking about simply eluded me.

Rising onto my elbows, I took in the room. It was simple and seemed as though no one has lived in for many years. Looking at the nightstand, the digital clock was blinking the time at me: 5:24pm. My stomach growled in response. Tilting my head to look out the window, I noted the vast expanse of forest. _ So much for neighbors, _I thought, as I slumped back down. I heard the door creak open.

"Oh, dear! Are you alright Isabella? Here, let me help you," I heard Esme set down the tray and make her way towards me. Trying my best not to flinch or crawl under the bed, I let her help me sit on the bed. Her hands were icy, immediately waking me from the depts. of dreamland.

"Oh, God," I murmured, closing my eyes. Opening them five seconds later, I elevated my heat and gazed into Esme's sorrowful eyes. "It wasn't a dream."

"I'm afraid so, hon. Please, eat. There will be a meeting downstairs once you're done."

Refusing to eat anything _they_ prepared for me, I rose to my feet. "Actually, I'm not hungry. If you don't mind, I'd like to get downstairs, now."

Flashing me a half-smile, Esme replied, "Of course. But you must be sure to eat later! I'm cooking spaghetti for lunch." Concomitantly, I shrugged my shoulders. "Come now, Isabella."

As she reached for my hand, I moved it out of her range and a slight frown graced her face.

"Perhaps later," she spoke in a whisper, "If you would follow me."

Being led by Esme, I was able to take in the vastness of the house. It was easily twice the size of Charlie's entire house and consisted of numerous hallways with countless doors. _More places for me to hide in, _I thought. _And even more opportunities for me to find some way to escape—who knows what these rooms might hold that could help me get out of here. _Retaining as much of the layout of the house as possible, I hurried after Esme, who seemed to not be the slightest bit winded.

Once again, I found myself in the living room, or at least, what appeared to be one. The T.V. that was there yesterday miraculously disappeared.

"Please, sit, Isabella. No need to be a stranger," motioned Esme as she sat down and patted the seat next to her.

"I'm fine standing," I said and continued before she was able to interrupt, "How long until I get my answers?"

"Once the others come," she answered, "which should be in a minute or two, but until then, I encourage you to relax."

Taking one last glance at the room, I considered where I would feel the safest and ultimately opted for the comfy-looking chair in front of French doors leading to a patio area. The seat lived up to my expectations and I let out an immediate sigh.

"There, you see. Better already," knowingly smiled Esme.

Nervously, I began to writhe my hands, anxiously waiting. Above my breathing, I heard shuffling above us, followed by footsteps. They seemed to be coming from the stairs. The others were coming. I would finally get some answers. With this prospect, I sat straighter and my head snapped up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Isabella, but I had to tie up a few loose ends," greeted Dr. Cullen.

Clearing my throat, I persisted, "We need to talk. I want answers."

"Yes, of course. I cannot really blame you, but I was hoping to postpone this a bit longer," he smoothly agreed. While doing so, the room seemed to meet its maximum capacity as his _children_ came in, silently, I might add.

"Let me make this clear to you, Miss Swan. As far as the general public knows, you died in the explosion alongside your fellow classmates."

I paled. "An explosion! You're kidding?" I exclaimed, "It was a massacre!"

"I'm afraid I'm not. I signed the death certificate myself," elaborated Carlisle, "A funeral is set for this Friday."

"What!" I shouted, "That's not possible! I'm breathing—I'm alive."

"Obviously," snorted Rosalie, who was gently nudged by Emmett.

"At the moment, we are trying to maintain a neutral and … inconspicuous, if not unsuspicious, appearance to the public to avoid unwanted attention, as well as an investigation," continued Carlisle.

"What do you intend to do … with me," I gulped, raising my eyes to meet his golden ones.

"Nothing. You will remain with us for the time being until some sort of arrangement or compromise can be met."

"That's it?" I questioned, making both hands into fists and creating crescent indents into my palms. "You expect me to live with you, as if nothing has happened? Like an extended stay in a hotel with seven strangers?"

"I am sorry Miss Swan, but this is the best solution-"

"Who the fuck are you people? Not, better yet: _what_ the fuck are you people? I saw an entire room of people killed in less than a minute at lightning speed. I want answers," I demanded.

"I'll tell her Carlisle."

Turning my head, I noted Gollum himself—Edward Cullen—only he was better dressed than the Lord of the Rings mutant…who am I kidding, he's gorgeous. A killer—definitely—but none-the-less a handsome man…or whatever he was.

"Oh! Go ahead, try. I dare you," I mocked him, "Let's see if we can have a discussion without you going on a psycho rampage."

For a second, he seemed to go off into a memory, but it quickly returned into a hardened stare, until it softened slightly as he glanced at me.

"I apologize Isabella. I fully accept responsibility for my actions and I can only hope that one day you will understand … and hopefully, forgive me one day."

"Don't count on it."

Ignoring my interruption, Edward continued, "I'm a vampire, Isabella"

I froze. Did he say vampire? "You're a what?"

"A vampire. You know," he mimed having fangs.

Suddenly, I began laughing. Comic relief, if you would, to relieve the stress of taking this news in. Vampires? Seriously? Damn, Cullen must be taking some serious shit if he thought he was a vampire.

"It's not funny," pressed Edward.

Wiping tears from my eyes, I glanced at him, "Of course it is! It's so absurd. Now, seriously. Tell me what you people are. Some secret U.S. government experiment that went wrong and was released into the general population? Or better yet, do you have a weakness to kryptonite? Hmm. Maybe I should check for spider bites."

Before I could continue spouting random thought tangents to him, he—Edward fucking Cullen—grabbed my shoulders firmly.

Releasing a small squeak, I met his eyes, burning with sincerity.

"I am a vampire, Isabella," he reaffirmed his statement once more, "We are vampires—a coven."

"Oh my God," I repeated, "OH my God!"

"Let go of me," I pushed my palms against his chest. He's a mythological creature, Bella, a monster. All of them, the entire 'coven.' They don't exist. They can't exist. It's not possible, not probable.

I murmured continuously under my breath, thinking they couldn't hear me – I was wrong.

"Please, stop! This isn't funny! Stop it!" I continued, but Edward was immoveable.

"C'mon, Isabella. It explains everything," offered Emmett.

"The speed."

"No, no, no." I repeated, still trying to get out of his grip, but with little success.

"The strength."

"NO!" Finally, he released me. I moved towards the front door.

Noticing Edward step towards me, I grabbed the closest object to me – a sky blue vase – and hurled it at him. But, he caught it! The bastard caught it! On the verge of hyperventilating, a blur of movement caught my eyes. Oh shit! Only, it wasn't Edward.

Jasper now had his arms securely wrapped around my torso, effectively trapping my arms and pinning me to his body.

"Isabella, think about it. You know we aren't lying. The sooner you accept this reality, the easier life will be and the sooner you can start living," he whispered in my ear.

I stared into Edward's liquid gold eyes, hoping it was just some sick job he was playing—trying to make the hostage crazy so they could dump in some mental hospital—but, he looked 100% committed in what he had said. I looked at Dr. Cullen, praying for him to disagree, but he just nodded his head, as if to confirm Edward's confession. Returning to Edward's eyes, I closed my own.

Softly swearing, I said, "Okay," and Jasper stepped away from me, leaning on a nearby wall. "What does that mean? Will you suck me dry in here or on the hardwood floors so I don't stain your carpets?"

It wasn't Edward or Dr. Cullen that answered, it was Alice.

"Oh Bella! Don't be silly. We don't drink human blood! Don't get me wrong, you smell really good, but we've 'kicked the habit,'" she explained.

Blushing at her reference to my scent, "Um, thanks? But, I'm confused. So, what do you eat?"

"Drink would be more like it," offered Carlisle, "We are 'vegetarians;' we rely solely on animal blood for sustenance."

My mouth formed an 'O' as I processed all this new information.

"So, if you don't want to _drink_ my blood, what do you intend to do with me?"

Shifting, Edward answered, "We will be leaving Forks once the semester is over. Carlisle will be taking another job at a hospital and we will be moving."

"When you say we, who exactly do you mean," my eyes narrowed.

"Myself, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and you, will be leaving," answered Edward.

"H-hold up there. Me? You expect me to leave Forks—my father, my mother, my entire life by letting you take me to God knows where?"

Slumping his shoulders, Edward looked to Carlisle and nodded at him.

Approaching me, Carlisle gently put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Isabella. We mean you no harm. Like Jasper mentioned yesterday and my earlier comments, this is the best possible solution for all parties."

Numbly, I clear my throat and say, "It's a lot to process. Please, I need to go think."

"Of course. Alice–"

"Let's go Isabella," smiled Alice, as she linked arms with me and took me back to the attic bedroom.

We didn't talk on the way to the room. They may want me to think of it as my room, but it'll never be mine. My room is at Charlie's or even Renée's house.

Sitting on the bed, I watch Alice leave the room. Glancing out the window, I hear a hollow ping emitted from the doorknob. I'm locked in. Pulling my knees to my chest, rest on my side. Once again, I find myself on the verge of tears. Pressing my face into the bed's sole pillow, I released a sob. God give me strength. I hope I can get out of here. No. I will get out of here. I _will_ escape.

-3rd Person-

Once the brunette teen was upstairs, carefully contained in her temporary bedroom, the Cullen family met once more to discuss their current predicament.

"Well, that could've gone better," huffed Carlisle.

"Now what?" questioned Esme.

"We wait," replied Jasper.

"Wait?" remarked Rosalie, "We just wait?"

"What else do you suggest? She needs to have time to think. All she knows is that she's scared and watched a room full of people die. And now, she's expected to brush it off. C'mon, she's a teenage girl, not an apathetic zombie," stated Jasper.

"Exactly," agreed Carlisle, "We need to be vigilant for changes that might appear in her behavior because of this emotional strain on her."

"What exactly do you mean, Carlisle?" asked Esme.

"I get what he's saying," interjected Rosalie, "It might 'accidently' harm itself."

"She, Rosalie. Let's refer to Isabella as a person," requested Carlisle.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to break any laws against the dignity of being a person – at least, not anymore than what she has already experienced… Right, Edward?" Rosalie sneered.

Not answering her question, the bronze teen continued to stare out the window, wondering what was to come following the confession of their vampirism.


	6. Chapter Six

**Minor Inconvenience**

**Chapter Six**

Bella POV

My eyes flashed open. One word resonating in my mind instantaneously: vampire. Sitting up, I rose and walked towards the window. The sun was absent, as though it has abandoned me to this horrifying existence as it lay hidden beneath a vast expanse of cloud coverage. The sky was a nasty gray, speckled with deep blue and angry purple blotches. It looked as though it was going to rain soon—no, not rain, storm. A storm was coming. Lovely.

My stomach interrupted me from my musings with a growl. I looked for the tray that Dracula's Mom left in the room but it was gone. Like I'd eat it anyway. Shit! Vampires. I'm in a house of vampires!

"Fuck," I cursed softly. Hesitantly, I brought my hand to my mouth: no fangs. That's good, right?

I brought my knees to my chest. "Get a grip, Bella. They're clearly a family of psychopaths. Vampires don't exist – they're just mythological creatures exploited by Hollywood," I murmured, "He's just a freak, abnormal, and a complete serial killer."

Fuck. How am I going to get out of here? Charlie and Renee must be devastated. Tears pricked my eyes. Parents aren't suppose to burry their children. I need to get to them, to assure them that I'm alive, and reveal the real circumstances surround my classmates' deaths – Angela's death. Tears were flowing down my cheeks at this point. I will get out of here, somehow, someway. The world needs to know about this injustice – for Angela, for Mike, and for everyone else who was slaughtered and burned. Their families need closure just as my parents need to be made aware of my present liveliness. These…people, they need to be caught and medicated, or whatever it is they do to a family of psychopaths.

Hesitantly, I walk towards the door and try the knob.

Locked. Of course.

I was just about to return to my prior position when the window once again caught my attention. Could it really be that simple? Could it be more than my gateway to the world – a gateway to my freedom? To Charlie, Renee, and the retainment of my life post-Edward's interference. Only one way to find out.

Still being cautious, I flip the lock. Despite the layer of dust ailing the window, it opened easily, not even squeaking.

_Success_. Just call me Pollyanna.

Lifting one leg onto the window sill, I heaved myself onto the ledge while maintaining a firm grip on the sides. Cautiously I turned and reminded myself NOT to look down. I reached my arm up, easily grasping the roof above. I'd need a little jump for momentum, but I should be able to muscle myself up. Wiping my palms one at a time on my dirty shirt, I prepared for a real leap of faith.

Without further hesitation, I launched myself upwards, managing to obtain a solid grip and start heaving myself up. Swinging one leg up, I managed to maneuver myself onto the roof, leaving me out of breath. As I panted, I listened for news of my jail break to reach the Cullens.

I didn't have long to wait either.

A steady knock interrupted my pounding heartbeat, causing it to skip. As I sought to regain my breath, Esme entered my former room—or cell. I heard her gasp and the Cullens swarm into action, looking for the escapee: me.

With my head over the edge, I tried to listen, but they seemed to be whispering, making it hard to pinpoint their locations and plan of action.

Looking down, I noticed a small lattice overhang. It looks unsteady, made of mere 2x4z and plywood strips. Could it hold me?

My view was blocked by a mass of blonde hair – Jasper.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"She's on the roof!" he shouted.

"I got her, Jaz." This voice didn't come from below. It was _behind_ me.

Turning, I faced none other than Alice.

"Bella, we need to get down. This isn't safe. Please," she urged, "give me your hand and we'll go back inside." As she spoke, she inched towards me, both offering her hands to me, while simultaneously trying to calm me. It wasn't working.

"No, Alice. I don't want to be locked away inside, to be a prisoner for the rest of my life. I'd rather take my risk jumping than allowing myself to stand by when we "move" to another state. And even if I do die, an investigation will have to be launched and you ALL will be found guilty of my death. I'm positive some connection will likewise be drawn to the school slaughter. I can only hope that my death would bring justice to those who were murdered."

"Please just come down with me. We are not mad and all of us understand where you are coming from. This is not the way to get what—"

I jumped midway through her sentence, loosing my stomach and regaining it after I landed on a vine covered lattice that sheltered the backyard deck. I was alive! Bruised but not broken, I scaled the lattice and thumped down onto the deck.

"Shit, shit, shit," I breathed with exaggerated gulps of air, "Run, Bella, run."

I booked it down the stairs, running towards the front of the house, intending to follow the driveway out. I didn't even make it all the way to the front. In front of me stood Emmett. There were just too many Cullens. I couldn't take them all on at once!

"Emmett! Please, I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement."

He cocked an eyebrow, smirking slightly as he pondered my words, "An agreement?"

"Yeah! You know a deal? Please, just let me return home – Charlie needs me, so does Renee. I'm their only kid! They don't deserve to live their lives believing I died when in reality I'm alive. Please, Emmett. I promise not to tell anyone about you guys. Scout's honor."

His smile faltered for a minute, only to recover and say stonily, "Sorry, Squirt, but we gotta get you back in the house."

He swept me gently into his arms. _No. Not again—fight Bella. Fight!_ I began kicking, screaming, and clawing at his arms, trying to escape Emmett's iron grip, but all my attempts seemed to be in vain as he continued to advance towards the house. I have to give myself some small ounce of credit though, he did seem to have difficulty containing me during all my squirming, especially upon entrance into the white mansion: his home and my prison.

Walking past the living room, Emmett saw Rosalie. He paused with me in his arms as she approached.

"Ah. We have another visitor. I don't know about you Em but I do believe I have seen this person before," smirked Rosalie, "Welcome back Isabella. So nice of you to join us."

I lunged towards the smug blonde, but I was once again caught and repositioned in his arms.

"You should be thankful that this oath—Emmett is it, or should I say Em—is restraining me. You can't possibly begin to fathom what I would do to you!"

Raising one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, Rosalie grinned, "Tsk. Tsk. You've had Biology class right? Aren't you familiar with natural selection—you know, survival of the fittest and predation?"

An angry look crossed my face; I suck at hiding my emotions.

"Opps! I guess you missed that lesson, but let me fill you in. Vampires are the top consumer, humans, like you, aren't. Lucky for you, you're one step above that grizzly bear Em had last week. Get the picture?"

Unable to contain myself any longer, I growled angrily at Rosalie.

_Relax Bella. Make them think you're calm._ I relaxed in Emmett's arms, causing him to bring his guard down and relax his hold on her. _Success_. In a split second, I wretched out of Emmett's arms and launched myself at Rosalie. Knowing I had maybe a second or two, I raised my uninjured hand and formed a fist, hell-bent on beating the shit out of Rosalie.

I never got the chance though. Stupid, cheating vampires. She was stronger and quicker than I thought. She grasped my fist mid-punch and twisted my arm behind my back. _Keep moving Bella_, I thought, and tried to turn myself to have another go at her but I was unsuccessful. After regaining his composure, Emmett stomped towards Rosalie with a sympathetic look for her, while saving a disappointed and irritated one for me. _Shit_. Reclaiming me, Emmett continued through the house.

On the stairs, Carlisle's eyes penetrated me and I briefly stopped struggling.

"Isabella. Are you trying to hurt yourself," questioned Carlisle.

I resumed fighting, now with more ferocity than before and retorted back, "Don't call me that! It's Ms. Swan to you! You have neither grounds nor the privilege to call me by my first name. And yes, maybe I am. It's not like you would care, seeing how I'm being held prisoner!"

"I see you are going to make this harder on yourself. Fine, _Ms. Swan_. Please, you must listen to me and relax. We are sorry for this inconvenience, but you have to calm down. Do not make me medicate you because you know that I have the means and will not hesitate to do so."

"Excuse me! An inconvenience? You think me being held against my will with a group of people I don't know is an inconvenience? Well I got news for you Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This situation stopped being an inconvenience the moment your son—Edward—turned into a monster and slaughtered a classroom of innocent people—only to leave one survivor—ME! So don't patronize me," I shouted, "I demand you release me!"

Near hysteria, I was still trapped in Emmett's iron grip, which prevented me from slapping Carlisle, so I did what any person in her situation would do – with these words, I spat in the good Dr. Cullen's face. In response to this, Carlisle grimaced and wiped my saliva off his pale face. His calm façade was never broken despite my harsh words and constant struggling.

"I am sorry Bella. You and I both know that we cannot allow you to leave, at least not yet. Emmett—"

"So what they _**is**_ true: like father like son," I interrupted.

"Please escort Ms. Swan back to her room."

Out of my eye, I saw sudden but deliberate movement as something moved closer to me. In an attempt to dodge whatever it was, I retaliated in Emmett's grasp—but my attempts at freedom only proved to be futile. As a hand came into my vision, it purposefully touched my neck in precise places while applying different amounts of pressure. The bombardment from the hand on my neck caused me to relax instantly as a peaceful atmosphere settled around me. Slowly, I stopped all of my fighting and slouched against Emmett. Everything that had happened to me seemed to slip as I lost consciousness and fell into unconsciousness—which I welcomed yet feared at the same time. Fear. Fear of not having control over my future and not knowing where I would be when I woke up—if I would even wake up. At these thoughts running through my head, I began to whimper in distress that I will soon be unable to express. I was shushed by a velvety voice before I completely gave into the unknown as my eyes shut.

- 3rd Person POV -

"Thank you son. Please put her in the interior bathroom while we have a family meeting," directed Carlisle, "Be careful not to jostle her too much and make sure you secure the door. We'll be in the living room."

Taking advantage of her unconscious state, Bella was swiftly relocated in the Cullen Manor and a family meeting was called. Instead of her prior room, she was placed temporarily in the refurbished bathroom that has yet been put to use. Carlisle decided to use this opportunity to call a family meeting. Slowly his 'children' drifted into the living room as each person sat with their spouse—that is everyone except Edward, who resort to pacing and captured the bridge of his nose with his hand.

"I am sure you all heard about Bella's little attempted escape earlier today. Thankfully, Emmett was able to contain her before she left or obtained a phone. We all need to be cautious. She is much smarter than we originally thought and more resourceful than anticipated. Therefore, we need to make some precautions. Keep your cell phones on you at all times. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward – I'll need your help later in removing all phones from the house. We will leave only two: one in the garage and the other in my office. "

"Carlisle, are you sure this is all necessary?" questioned Esme.

"At the moment, yes. Perhaps in time we can reintegrate these 'temptations' back into the house," answered Carlisle.

"In that case, we should conceal our laptops or at least put in passwords to access internet," Jasper said.

"Yes. Having a human in the house will be a challenge in itself. Esme, we need to stock the kitchen with food—ranging from fresh produce to canned items," stated Carlisle, "Alice, I'm sure Bella would like some clothes instead of her current attire."

"Yay!" bounced Alice, "I'll head for Seattle in an hour."

"Also, we all need to feed regularly and keep our thirsts manageable. Rosalie and Emmett, I want you two to go first. Then Alice, Jasper, and Edward. During the weekend Esme and I will hunt. Bella is never to be left alone under any circumstance," responded Carlisle.

"So we're Bella-proofing the house," stated Emmett.

"In a sense, yes," answered Carlisle.

"What about the doors and windows—our rooms," Rosalie scoffed.

"We should put child alarms on the doors—possibly windows on ground level too," Jasper commented, "That way, if by some chance she is able to get in a room or leave the house, we will know when the sirens go off."

Rosalie interrupted, "Why don't we just lock her in the basement? Or better yet, call her crazy and leave her at an asylum in Canada? And if not that, just kill her? We could bribe her. Humans are—"

"For God's sake Rosalie! NO! N. O. No. What part don't you understand?" said an exasperated Edward.

"All of it! Jesus, Edward!"

"What do you want, that could make you content?"

"Geez. I don't know? Maybe some normality. There's no reason we all should suffer for something stupid that YOU did," exclaimed Rosalie.

"Rose—," began Emmett.

"Don't 'Rose' me Emmett. This little situation concerns and effects me just as much as it does you and everyone else," shot back Rosalie.

"Just give it some time. I'm sure that she will adjust—we will too," Esme offered.

"But what if it doesn't? She will always resent him—resent and hate us for letting this happen. She's going to blame us for this, even if she doesn't already," countered Rosalie.

"I don't think so," murmured Edward, "That doesn't seem to be part of her nature. She's so trusting, forgiving, and warm. I think Esme is right. Bella will see reason soon enough. She'll survive and accept it."

"Optimism has never been one of your stronger qualities Edward," contested Rosalie, "Why now all of a sudden?"

Shrugging, Edward replies, "It's time for change, why not now."

"Well said, son. Don't forget, we need to keep up the pretense of a family mourning the loss of children from the community. Therefore we must attend the funeral service this coming Friday."

"What'll we do with Bella?"

"It's imperative that all of us are in attendance. If she is not cooperating by then, we'll have to lock her in a room. I'm not opposed to medicating her if it'll ensure her safety and silence. Besides, she must be extremely stressed out and a little sleep could help. Until then, just remember to stay alert."

After the "children" left, Esme approached her husband.

"Carlisle, we cannot wait to move till the end of the semester. Knowing Isabella, she'll come up with some ingenious way to get out again."

"I know, Esme, but we can't just drop everything and leave. It would look suspicious."

"I could leave with Bella. It might do her some good to get away from everything."

"But what about hunting? We cannot leave her unsupervised and it's not safe for you to go for long stretches without feeding. No, I'm afraid we'll have to wait. If the situation worsens, then we'll reevaluate it."

"Fair enough, honey," Esme said with a kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this was worth the wait :]


	7. Chapter Seven

**Minor Inconvenience**

**Chapter Seven**

Bella POV

My eyes snapped open. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. They caught me. Fucking Cullens. I was furious, beyond furious. Why the hell am I on a bathroom floor and how the fuck did they get me to fall asleep – damn cheating vampires! I swear, I will get out of here. I will get out of here. I refuse to let these psychopaths win.

There was a tapping at the door, followed by a soft, "Bella? It's Alice." The door creaks open and Alice gingerly peaks her face into the room – or rather bathroom.

"I've brought you a pair of clothes for you to change into. It'd probably be best for you to shower now. Carlisle will examine you afterwards," she explained, "If what Edward said is true, then I have no clue how you were able to climb onto the roof with an injured wrist."

"Adrenaline rush. Very common – you can 'google' it," I said sarcastically.

Smirking, Alice shuts the door, leaving me to my devices.

Immediately I began to rummage through the drawers, looking for anything that might help me get out of here. A few bobby pins, rubber bands, and a brush. I guess I could pick a lock and send rubber bands flying at the Cullens – it might slow them down. Not.

Feeling demotivated and annoyed, I slouched against the tub. A shower sounds heavenly, but I don't want to lose the last links to my old life. A life I have every intention of returning to. Plus, being naked in a house full of "vampires" does exactly strike me as a strong idea. Hopefully they're as uncomfortable around me as I feel in this filth.

After a knock on the door, Esme entered with a tray. After settling it down on the counter, she backed off. Investigating further, I saw the grilled cheese and tomato soup with a glass of water. Snatching the glass, I guzzled it down and went to refill it with the sink.

"Bella, aren't your hungry, darling?" questioned Esme.

"I would prefer to wait until I return home to eat," I responded.

Sighing, Esme sat on the counter. As she patted my hand, my body stilled, tightening as I prepared to launch myself either at or away from her at a moment's notice.

"Honey, please. It's been over two days. You really must eat something," she stressed, "Here, try some of the soup. I've been told it's somewhat of a comfort food."

She extended the bowl to me, which I hesitant accepted, only to hear it shatter upon the tile floor. My dirty jeans were now stained with more than just dried blood. The fresh tomato soup added another layer of filth and pain as I recalled the classroom massacre.

Squaring my shoulders, I faced Esme, stating knowledgably that, "A person can live up to a month without food; three days without water. I've just had a glass of water – I'll be alive for three days. Guaranteed."

Pursing her lips, Esme began again, "Isabella Marie Swan, I know this whole situation is extremely unfair, making you a victim of so many injustices, but you starving yourself does nothing but further the potential harm. Is there something special you'd like me to make you? An ice cream sundae, ravioli, or even pancakes? Please, anything to get something in that belly of yours," she pleaded.

Tight-lipped, I repeated myself, "I'll wait until I can enjoy a meal across from my father, Esme."

"If you do not eat, Carlisle will have to intervene, Bella."

"OH! Well in that case, tell him I can be ready at a moment's notice to return to Charlie's."

Huffing, Esme patted my hand once more and walked towards the door, saying, "I'll be right back, Bella."

With Esme gone, I was once more able to relax, having avoided a potential feeding. My calming state was broken barely a minute later when a knock shattered the silence.

The door opened against my own wishes, revealing who else but Dr. Cullen.

"I assume you know why I'm here, Isabella."

Standing up, I straightened my top, "To take me back to my father's? I was wondering when you'd finally concede. I'm ready when you are," I state looking directly into his butterscotch eyes.

"Afraid not, Ms. Swan. As a physician, I must stress the importance of you eating – and soon."

"I already told your wife—"

"Yes," he interrupted, "she told me about your persistence to return to Charlie's and refusal to eat. However, I'm telling you that this will not last. I will not allow you – as a doctor or a man – to continue this hunger strike."

"Ghandi lasted 21 days – and he was in his 70's."

"I'm well aware Isabella; some of us were alive then to witness it," Carlisle said dryly, "There are numerous capacities I can utilize to convince or coerce you into eating. Feeding tubes, IVs, and even man-handling you into eating. Ideally, we'd like you to eat freely. You tell me which it'll be."

"Bite me," I snarled, turning my back to him, "Whoops. You actually might do it. You listen to me, Dr. Cullen. I refuse to be threatened into a corner. I will _never_ do as you say. You better be ready cause this is going to be an uphill battle for you _and_ your family. I will return to my father. It is only a matter of time and persistence."

With a sigh, Carlisle left the room. Victory? No, he gave up too easily. He'll be back, but with what sort of reinforcements? He wouldn't really put in a feeding tube, right? I mean, it's not like I'm 88 pounds and in danger of dying anytime soon. An IV? Perhaps, but I could always just rip it out to make my point clear. What did he mean by "man-handle"? Somehow, I'm not sure I want to know.

During my musings, Carlisle must have entered my new cell. On the vanity, he placed a bowl of what appeared to be white mush.

"I will give you one chance, Bella. Esme made garlic potatoes for you. Please eat at least four spoonfuls, then I'll leave."

I glared, "I already told you: nothing will pass my lips until I've been reunited with my father."

Slouching against the doorframe, Carlisle stared at me. And I stared back. Unfortunately I was the first to look away this time.

Lifting the bowl off the counter, Carlisle came near me with a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"I warned you, Bella. As a licensed physician I am not only certified to take drastic measures to save an individual's life, but I have also been taught to recognize when a patient is not longer acting rationally nor in their best interest. For these reasons, I will be aiding you in eating. It has been over three days now. I've heard your stomach growl on countless occassions. Please, eight spoonfuls."

"Leave. Me. Alone," I said breathlessly.

"Alright, Bella," he exhaled as he turned around, motioning for someone to join him.

Jasper. Oh fuck.

No sooner had I seen him than I found myself lying down on the floor of the bathroom. Carlisle, the snake, was straddling my thighs.

"Fuck! No! Get off of my you fucking parasite," I yelled at the top of my lungs. I kicked my legs out, but Carlisle merely tightened his knees and manipulated his legs around mine. My arms came up to defend my mouth from the spuds he was trying to feed me. Thinking I was going for the spoon, Carlisle neglected to protect the bowl, which I sent clattering to the floor. My only regret was that it didn't stained carpet. Oh well, always next time.

With only a spoon in hand, Carlisle seemed less threatening. Smiling, I closed my mouth.

Calmly, Carlisle instructed Jasper to get some more potatoes. As I watched Jasper's exit, Carlisle deftly clamped his thumb and index finger over my nose while tilting my head back. My eyes widened as my hands sought to remove his hand. He was as solid as cement – unwavering, unforgiving, and completely immobile.

"Yes, Isabella. Now you understand that there'd no way for you to get out of here without eating. I am truly sorry it had to come down to this, but your stubbornness is quite persistent." Balancing the spoon's handle in his mouth, Carlisle used his free hand to pin my left arm under his leg and quickly did the same with my right; after doing so, he rearmed himself with the loaded silver spoon of mush.

I was trapped.

My lungs burned. My chest was tightening with each passing second. My nose felt numb from the constant pressure. Could I pass out without having to eat? I gasped, forcing my mouth to gape open. Precisely the opening Carlisle was looking for. I soon found my mouth filled with a creamy mush. Still gasping and coughing, I tried to shake my head to free my captured nose. Carlisle let go, enabling me to spit out the food on the tile. Gasping, tears escaped my eyes as I looked back at Carlisle.

"We'll try that again, Isabella. This time you will swallow, unless you want to try by yourself one more time."

Giving him the best stink eye I could muster, I nodded and reached for the bowl that Jasper had returned with.

"Nu-huh, Isabella. You take the spoon. I don't want to waste more food that'll end up on the ground."

Clearly I was not trying to make a good impression on the Cullens. For the 2nd time since I've been here, I spit onto the cheek of Dr. Cullen. I even managed to throw the spoon into the toilet from my position on the ground. Once a rebel, always a rebel.

"Jasper, time for Plan B." Hands immediately cradled my neck and peace ran throughout my body.

"Open your mouth Isabella. It's time for you to eat," cooed Carlisle. Whatever Jasper was doing forced me to stop squirming, to stop everything except breathing. I felt so…relaxed and compliant, but I knew I should feel angry, frustrated, and complete hatred towards both of them.

"Isabella. Open." My lips cracked open and Carlisle eased the spoon into my mouth, depositing the potatoes.

"Now swallow." I did. The hands were removed and hatred returned.

I ranted, "You bastards! Good-for-nothing leeches! If it's the last think I do, I will get you for fucking with my emotions. Get off of me! Let me go, god-damn-it!"

"One down, nine to go," coached Carlisle as he prepared another spoonful.

"Wait! You said eight earlier," I trailed off.

"That was before you continued to refuse to eat. We'll keep doing this for every meal until you eat willingly on your own, Bella. You can hold me to it."

"And you can count on me to fight you – every time. I want to go home! I don't belong here."

Peace, open, swallow. Screaming.

Peace, open, swallow. Shouting.

Peace, open, swallow. Screaming.

Peace, open, swallow. Shouting.

Peace, open, swallow. Screaming.

Peace, open, swallow. Shouting.

Peace, open, swallow. Screaming.

Peace, open, swallow. Shouting.

Peace, open, swallow. Silence.

"Thank you for eating, Bella. Next time we'll try something with a bit more flavor and bite to it – perhaps some macaroni and cheese or spinach ravioli."

"Jasper won't always be around," I threatened drowsily.

"No, but by that time you'll no doubt be eating by yourself."

"Don't count on it, ," I murmured, "What did you put in those spuds?"

"Shh, just go to sleep. I had Esme add sleep serum, so we could be sure your meal would stay down."

"I hate you so much."

"I know, dear, I know," Carlisle whispered with a kiss on my forehead.

3rd Person POV

"Alice, Esme. Come here please,"

Esme arrived first, with unshed tears caught in her eyes. Alice remained stony face, no doubt upset by her newest sister's stubbornness and refusal to eat.

"She should be out for the next seven hours. Go ahead and bathe her. We need to burn her old clothes and put her in some new ones. Try pajamas. We need to discourage her from running."

Jasper volunteered, "No shoes, Alice. Socks and slippers."

With a small smile, Alice assured them.

"Carlisle," began Esme, "will we always have to feed Bella like that? It just seems so cruel. I can't help but think that I won't be strong enough."

Embracing his wife, Carlisle encouraged her, "Esme you are the most motherly woman I could imagine. Bella was acting as fussy as a toddler, so I responded with a firm hand. I'm sure once she's over this rebellious stage she'll be fine, but until then we must remain strong and adamant about her maintaining a healthy diet. She'll be fine."

"Okay," affirmed Esme, "Let me help next time. We shouldn't use Jasper against her unless it's a last resort."

"Deal. Let her sleep it off in our bed since there's an attached bathroom. We'll set down ground rules for her in the morning," concluded Carlisle.

Leaving the room, Carlisle caught sight of Jasper leaning against the wall.

"Carlisle, I think we should look into more intense measures," began Jasper, "I know we're planning on leaving in a couple months, but we need to nip this in the bud."

Sighing, Carlisle rubbed his eyes, "Jasper, what precisely are you suggesting?"

Removing his hand from his pocket, Jasper handed a thin black band to Carlisle.

"It has the Cullen crest, with a tracking device hidden beneath. It can be activated at any time, enabling us to find her within an accuracy reading of 25 feet. There's also a hidden tranquillizer than can be injected once you're within a mile. It's small, indestructible, and completely safe. We can have Rosalie weld it onto her wrist today, while she's out."

Turning the bracelet over in his hands, Carlisle nodded, "Okay. Ideally I'd want it on her non-dominant hand – her left, but it's not fully healed yet. Go ahead and get Rose to put it on her right wrist for now. Great idea, Jasper. Where'd you get this?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jasper replied, "Jenks. The sort of business that man deals in is beyond me. I got him working on some documents for her too. Standard birth, social, and driver's license, though I don't think the latter will come into play anytime soon."

"No, I think not too. Make sure he maintains discretion and complete secrecy."

"Of course," responded Jasper, "The service is tomorrow. Have you thought about what we'll do with Isabella?"

"For now, I think it's best that Bella assume the service isn't occurring. I don't want her aware of the one day we're all occupied and away from the manor."

Nodding, Jasper left, saying, "Fair enough. I'll go find Rosalie to help with the bracelet."

* * *

**Author's Note: A little shorter than I was hoping for, but hey, two chapters in one day… Not bad :] Leave a review if you got anything you'd like to see happen in this story or any ideas. Love the input ya'll**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Minor Inconvenience**

**Chapter Eight**

I walked around the room, which remained in a state of disarray. After I woke up from a sedated sleep, I went on a rampage. I overturned the mattress, stripping the sheets from the bed and even tried to rip them. It wasn't until I shattered the bathroom mirror that I was able to use a sliver of glass to properly ruin the sheets, mattress, and pillows. Unfortunately, when I broke the mirror with my fist, shards of glass flew and entered my knuckles, as well as slicing my face. All I was able to see was red. I ripped pictures off the wall, screaming profanities that would make Charlie ground me for at least a decade. I shoved a hand towel into the toilet and flushed, flooding the bathroom. I emptied drawer after drawer of clothing – if there were bleach in here I would have poured it on them too. Using my arm, I slammed every item off the nightstands and countertops. Blood droplets smeared as I knocked down photos and other wall decorations. Standing, I panted out my frustrations until I slid against a wall and crouched down.

I was upset about being forced to eat. I was angry at being bathed and changed when I was drugged.

Furious

Irate

Pissed off.

I tore through the room once more, only be shattered from my anger-induced rampage to hear a succession of glass fragments falling onto the floor.

"What have I done," I whispered, guilt settling in.

The door creaked open, "Oh dear," sighed Esme, "It's certainly a mess in here. Bella, why don't you go to Carlisle's study while I…sort through this. It's the second door to the left. It should be open for you." Her genuine smile left a lump in my throat.

"Um, yeah…I – I'm sorry about the room, Esme," I struggled for words, "I…I mean no disrespect."

"Bella, please, don't apologize. I enjoy the new challenge of decorating, though picking up glass is not a favorite activity of mine. Thank goodness for vacuum cleaners," she said with a smile.

I smiled weakly as I exited the disaster zone.

The door was open. Peering in, I saw Carlisle organizing instruments on a medical tray.

My heart was racing when he said, "Come in, Bella. Take a seat on the lounge chair."

"Oh Bella," he seemed to lament, "Can you give me your hand please, sweetheart."

"As if I have a choice." I extended my hand.

"You always have choices in life, Bella, it's just a matter of how you choose to react to what you encounter and what your objective is. You don't want to get an infection or even have unnecessary scarring. I'm trying to help you; please let me at least doctor these wounds."

I looked away and Carlisle continued about his work.

My mind drifted until I looked at my dually-bandaged hands. One was encased in a temporary cast, but the other was lightly bound in gauze. On my wrist was a small, slender bracelet.

With a shrug he responded, "It's a gift, Bella. Everyone in the family carries with them the Cullen crest. I know you may not want to be here, but that doesn't change the fact that you are and will continue to be with us for some time. We want to welcome you to the family. It's a gift from all of us."

"How'd you manage to get it on? It's not sliding off," I mused.

"Bella, I'm going to be honest with you. The bracelet contains a tracking device. If by any chance you're in danger or have wandered too far, we want to know where you are so we can bring you home safely."

"More like if I ever escape you want to be able to recapture me! What exactly am I to you guys? Some sort of wild animal that needs to be tagged so "hunters" don't come after it? I demand you remove it! I don't accept this gift," I spat.

"I wouldn't even if I could, Bella."

"Knock, knock! Carlisle, Bella, it's Alice! Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, Alice came bursting in with a gleeful smile. "Bella! Come with me – Esme has made breakfast! I even got to help! Hurry, hurry, while it's still warm!"

. . .

On the dining room table was a single place setting. Sitting down, I noted that in front of me sat a bowl of oatmeal, complete with brown sugar and some banana bits. My stomach grumbled, forcing me to look away from the table. I had to stay strong.

"Isabella, it's breakfast time. Will you be needing assistance?" questioned Carlisle with a tilt of his head.

"I am not some toddler that needs to be coerced into eating. You will do well to remember that, Carlisle. Besides, I'm not particularly hungry at the moment."

"You're a horrible liar," smiled Jasper.

"And you're a horrible person, but let's not state the obvious," I said as I stiffly rose, standing above my place setting, finally noticing why it looked a little off. The oatmeal was in a Dixie bowl, coupled with a plastic spoon.

"Sit down, now. You will stop it with the hunger strike nonsense. Last night proved that we will no longer be allowing you to let your behavior continue. Eat, Bella. You will not be leaving this room until you do so."

"I think it's high time we start discussing my rights here. If you honestly expect to have my cooperation then things better start changing."

Of course, Bella. What exactly did you have in mind – Esme

For starters, I get to decide when and what I eat. None of this three times a day bullshit. If I don't feel like breakfast, then I won't be forced to eat it. Speaking of force, you will NEVER, I repeat NEVER, force feed me. That was just cruel, to lull me into a pacified state only to shovel mashed potatoes down my throat," I vented, still livid about the experience, "And the same goes for changing me!"

"Agreed, as long as you continue to eat by your own free will, we will not coerce you into eating."

"I'm sorry about that, Bella," lamented Esme with shiny eyes, "Alice and I did were very discrete. We did it with only the best intentions. When it comes to your health and hygiene, you mustn't allow your anger to override your own well-being."

Blushing, I look down, mumbling in agreement before addressing Carlisle's prior statement, "It won't be a problem, as long as I am given full access to the kitchen."

"You can have full access, but someone must be in there with you at all times while you're cooking. We've already secured drawers with locks, so you'll need us to unlock them for you anyhow."

Damn. Trying to conceal a frown, I continued with my list of demands, "Full access to all amenities, from bathrooms and kitchens to libraries and living rooms. I don't want to be locked up and confined to a space the size of a mattress. I want to be allowed outside too – and I want this goddamn bracelet removed."

"Bracelet stays on. You'll get one hour a day outside. Every room will be open to you with the exception of private quarters."

"Four hours a day outside and the bracelet gets taken off before I forcibly break it off."

I hear a growl reverberate throughout the room until Carlisle continued, "Two hours outside per day unless Esme or someone else agrees to otherwise accompany you, whether it be gardening, hiking, or playing baseball. Bracelet will remain on until we can trust you. Non-negotiable. Next."

"I would like my clothes back though."

"I'm afraid they've seen the end of their life cycle, Bells," Emmett's voice rang,

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, come on, Bella! It's not as though we're going to restrict you to a single set of clothing. Your clothes were covered in filth – no amount of detergent was going to save them. Ally already went shopping for you."

Grunting, I brought up my final demand, one that I knew would be the most challenging to get approved, "I want to get some stuff from Charlie's."

The house exploded.

"Absolutely not!" "What are you smoking?" "What?" "Oh shit." "Like what?"

"My hair brush, tooth brush, clothes, photos, some books, and a my laptop."

"Bella… do you know what you're asking us to do? That's completely out of our abilities. It would be pure idiocy to venture into Charlie's house to get anything of yours – let alone a laptop!"

"At the very least, I need a laptop. I want to be able to journal without the potential for preying eyes. I have a right to privacy."

"Your rights? Let's rephrase that, shall we," mocked Rosalie, "Since the duration of your stay is indefinite, privileges will be enforced and revoked as we see fit."

I scowled at Rosalie, but before I could comment, Carlisle cut in, "What she means to say is that if you fail to follow through with the agreement, then we'll reprimand you by taking away a privilege. Nothing drastic, mind you, but still a reminder to be sure you understand what's expected of you – and what you could lose."

"I also want to discuss moving, or rather, not moving."

"Bella, this decision doesn't really concern you – don't worry, we've got it under control."

"What? It's BECAUSE of me this move is occurring, I think I damn well deserve to be in on the details."

"Like the bracelet, this issue is both nonnegotiable and inevitable. We WILL be moving, it's just a matter of time. Your misbehavior will be a direct reflection upon the swiftness in which we relocate."

"My behavior? Excuse me? What have I done that is so horrible? You act as if I've actually committed a murder. Oh, wait, that would be Edward."

"Jeez, I've only heard that like twenty times."

"Isabella, we are doing this to protect you and ourselves. You may think that we are the bad guys here, but there are worse creatures out there than us. Now, will you please eat your breakfast?"

Taking a spoonful, I started to eat, knowing it was better to do what was requested of me, at least for now.

Glancing at his watch, Carlisle sighed, "We better be heading out. Behave yourself, Bella."

"Where are you going? Can I come?"

"No, you cannot. I suggest you take the free time you have today to let what we've told you to sink in."

I resumed eating my breakfast, hearing some of the Cullens yell 'good-bye' or 'see you soon.'

I heard two cars leave. Game on.

I shoveled the oatmeal into the garbage, unsure if they had spiked it like they had the potatoes. Unwilling to risk it, I proceeded to the bathroom to get rid of the little I had managed to eat. I searched around the house, only to be met with all the new gadgets and technology pieces the Cullens seemed to add to facility my captivity.

I made my way to the kitchen in search of something to drink. Despite locked cabinets, I still managed to find the one open one that contained the "safe" items: paper cups, plastic utensils, napkins, and some boxes of cereal, fruit snacks, and pudding cups. Beggars can't be choosers.

Sitting on the counter, I munched on Cheerios. Even the cereal was baby—or rather Bella safe. Having already seen the locked pantry, I was surprised to see an unlatched door beside the fridge. I slipped off the counter and headed towards it.

It opened effortlessly.

Inside I was met with the sight of row after row of cars: a yellow Porsche, a red convertible, and a motorcycle. Looks like I just found my ticket out of here. Smiling to myself, I wandered around the garage, looking for keys, money, or even something of mine from _that_ day.

A phone was in the corner of the room… I rushed towards it only to be met with a voice requesting the password. Little bastards. I slammed down and continued my hunt.

I checked each car. All of which were unlocked. How stupid are these people, I mean really. Sitting in the convertible, I flipped down the visor and a pair of keys fell into my lap.

"Shit. I can't believe I found them."

A plan was forming in my head. I rushed back into the house and began filling my arms with food found in "my cupboard." I threw it all in the back seat and returned to the house. In the garage I found a drawer full of money, which I emptied onto the passenger seat. Having found nothing else, I decided it was time to get going. I was done being a hostage.

. . .

MEANWHILE: The Cullen family and the rest of the Forks community have gathered on this morning as a day for remembrance. The ceremony dedicated to the lives lost just over a week ago has concluded, but everyone was quietly mingling and indulging in a collection of foods brought by those in attendance.

It was at this time that Carlisle felt his phone vibrate. Snapping it open he lightly cursed, "Shit."

"What is it, honey."

Whispering, he responded, "I think Isabella has decided to go on a little adventure. We need to get home."

"Carlisle!" It was Alice. "We need to leave – now! She's going to Charlie's."

"Yeah, right. And how exactly is she going to get there?"

"… Your car…"

I apologize for the overdue chapter. I've been thinking about the story but I haven't really been keeping up with it. Hopefully you're still reading and will leave a review or add it to your alerts. If you've made it this far, then congrats for getting through my boring chapters. Here comes the fun stuff :]

Lots of love - PM


	9. Chapter Nine

**Minor Inconvenience**

**Chapter Nine**

"Charlie! It's me, Bella! Dad! Hello?"

The house was silent. I ran upstairs. Nothing. I checked the bathroom, Charlie's bedroom, my bedroom, the hallway closet. Nothing. Back downstairs, I checked the pantry, living room, and dining room. Still, nothing.

"I guess I should've known when the car was gone," I mused, "Perfect."

I spent the next 20 minutes bustling around the house, rushing to my room to grab some clothes, a couple books, and other odds and ends. Creeping into Charlie's room, I took some of his emergency cash out from underneath his mattress. I'd be needing it later. Returning to the kitchen, I put some granola bars, pop tarts, and other food stuffs in a brown bag. Looking around the quiet, comfy house, I exhaled. It's time to go while I still haven't been discovered. Before I leave, I go to the hallway closet, grabbing my final line of defense: Charlie's shotgun. With any luck, I will not have to use it. Clearing it, I load the gun and put on safety. Squaring my shoulders, I open the front door and step outside.

"Fuck. No," I groaned in disbelief. In front of me was a horseshoe of vampires—the fucking Cullen Clan. God hates me; it's official.

"What Bella? Did you simply think that we were just going to let you leave? Let you go, after everything that has happened?" questioned Edward.

"Please, just let me go back to Arizona," I pleaded with them, "I swear I'll tell no one."

"You won't have to! They see you and that's proof enough," stressed Carlisle, "I signed your death certificate, Ms. Swan. For all intents and purposes, you are believed to be decease. No one knows you're even alive. What semblance of a life do you plan on building for yourself?"

"I-I'll figure out something. I don't even have to go to Jacksonville or Phoenix. I could go to New York or—"

"No. Bella, you need to accept the cards you've been dealt. We planned this entire escape. WE. PLANNED. IT. You cannot leave. You must accept that you'll be with us for at least the next five years, perhaps longer."

"I-I–I don't believe you. You're lying again!"

"Bella, please."

Breathing became impossible.

Shaking my head feverently, I backed away from the Cullens. They're lying, they must be. I edged further from them, but they just continued to follow, like some sick game of Cat and Mouse.

"You're lying!" I heaved to my left, toward the car, as I flashed Charlie's gun.

"You WILL let me leave. I'll never hear from again. No one will know that I survived and your secret will not be told. This I can promise you. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's best that I get going."

Miraculously, they let me get in the car. Turning the key in the ignition, I revved the engine as a final good-bye and sped away, leaving the Cullens behind.

I sighed, "You did it, Bella. You're finally free."

No sooner had I gone a couple blocks, that I noticed movement in my rear-view mirror. In a flash, I saw Rosalie appear beside me

Running alongside the car Rosalie shouted at me, "You little bitch! Get out from my car before I rip your arms out of their sockets!"

"You wish." I punched it. Looking in the rear-view mirror, I swear I could see Emmett's jaw slacken. I was free. Oh shit! I had done it! I escaped from the house, found keys, and managed to make it out scot-free. Next stop: the airport.

Rosalie raced ahead of me, stopping in the middle of the road. In a game of chicken, it was between her and me. On one hand, I could stop and go with the Cullens, but there's also a chance for me to punch it, force her to move, and escape once and for all. I look the latter. Unfortunately, Rosalie was more ballsy than I gave her credit for.

The windshield shattered while I heard the front of the car crunch. My seatbelt yanked me back to the seat while the airbags simultaneously went off. I was dazed, my only conclusion only adding to the frustrating fact that my get-away car was now totaled

The driver's side door came unhinged and I felt two quick slashes above my shoulder and at my waist. My shoulders were gripped by harsh, angry hands that were jerking me nonstop.

"You crazy bitch! What the fuck are you doing!"

"Hey! Are you trying to give me shaken-baby syndrome or something? Calm the fuck down."

"I will NOT calm down!"

"Rosalie – give her to me."

I tumbled out of her arms, into Edward's.

"Isabella, are you alright?"

"I can handle myself, thank you very much! It was just a car crash – for the record, I hope you got insurance because this was not my fault."

"In that case, why don't we just report you to the police for car theft?" smirked Emmett.

"Sure, I know a damn good police chief who would be surprised to see me," I retorted.

"Carlisle, I think she reopened some of her cuts," interrupted Edward as he stripped off his shirt and pressed it to my wounded hands after wiping my forehead, "And made some new ones."

"Stop fussing with me, Edward. I'm fine," ignoring my frustrated plea, Edward continued to wipe various cuts along my face, putting pressure on my temple.

"This one's pretty deep, Carlisle. You may have to put stitches in it."

Not another needle. I forcefully knocked his hands away and shot forward four steps before turning around.

"I'm sure someone must've heard the crash, you all will probably want to get out of here. If you don't mind, please let me borrow your car, Carlisle, or give me a lift into the next bus stop at the next town over. Come on every one, we need to get moving."

"You're not going anywhere, Bella. We are all sticking together."

"The purpose of me leaving was to separate me from you. Human from inhuman. I'm leaving."

Brushing off Edward, I started walking down the road, ignoring the limp that I got from the crash – not my fault – as well as the minor cuts. I just need to get some distance between us, then find someone to get me further away—and fast!

Jasper and Emmett flashed in front of me.

"If you'll excuse me boys," I said as I angled myself to walk around them.

"Ms. Swan," I heard Carlisle calmly speak, "You will be coming with us. It's up to you how you chose to. I suggest you come back here so we can return to the house and look over your wounds."

"No thanks, Doc. I can doctor my own cuts." Emmett began reaching for me, when I pivoted and went the other way. But, just as history has shown to repeat itself, I barely made it a step and a half before two hands grabbed my biceps.

"No more, Bella. You're done."

Despite my injuries and depleted strength, I resisted, "Please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but you need to stay with us. Come now, we need to get going. We need to return to the house so you can pack and change into some comfier cloths."

"What about **my** car? We can't just leave it here, can we?"

"Rosalie," huffed Jasper.

"No, she's right. There's no way we can clear all of this without leaving evidence behind or someone discovering what we're doing. We need a plan – and fast."

"What if we were drunk driving!"

"Emmett, be serious," exasperated Esme.

"Wait, I see what Emmett's saying," vouched Edward, "We can stage the car crash so that it looks like Emmett and Rosalie were in the car when the accident occurred, not Bella."

"From the Forks hospital, we can have them transferred to Seattle, since its hospital is more equipped for severe cases," supported Carlisle, "I'm sure I could arrange that. It would even give us the necessary cover to leave Forks because of a legitimate family emergency."

"You're all crazy. They can't believe that that would happen – they'll test the blood and check to confirm it was you, right? They're going to know it was me bleeding in that car." My legs gave out and I slid onto my knees, gasping. "I'm just so…exhausted," I sobbed, trying to regain control of my voice.

"I know, honey," Esme, "Come now, it's best that we get home so you can rest."

I looked up, "We're going to stay here afterall?"

"No, Bella. We have another house in Canada and a few other scattered throughout the US. We'll be going to Seattle to finish some business. Now, I believe it is best if we head home."

Tears continued to slip out of my eyes as I sniffled, "There is no home for me."

"Don't say that, Bella," Alice murmured, "You belong with us. We stick together, like a family."

"I want MY family – not yours," I snapped.

Alice stepped toward me, crouching down and tilting my chin so she should look into my eyes, "When you're ready, Bella, you will have a family in us. We're here for you, though you may not presently want us here or even desire to be here."

"I won't make this any easier for you than it already is. If you want me to go back with you, then you'll have to figure it out – otherwise, I am completely content to wait here until the next car drives by to give me a lift somewhere."

Edward squatted down beside Alice, "I would expect nothing less, Bella." Grasping my forearms once again, Edward attempted to get me up. I refuse to make this easy for them; they already have so much on their side – no reason to make it any easier. I pulled away from him, trying to remain low on the ground. I braced my feet against his ankles and pushed, hoping to either make him fall or force him to release me.

Catching onto me, Edward let go and stepped backwards. "Perhaps, Carlisle, this would be a good learning opportunity to see if Jenks delivered. Do you have it?"

Confused, I look to Carlisle for an explanation, while fearing confirmation that he had "it."

Removing keys from his pocket, Carlisle selected what appeared to be an electric car key. "I am sorry, Bella, but it is much better to test these sort of things when the situation is controlled and no severe damage is possible to occur. Edward, refrain from interfering unless immediate harm is inevitable."

The family seemed to disappear in an instance. Only Edward and Dr. Cullen remained in front of me.

Are they really letting me go?

Turning, I headed back towards the car to grab a duffle filled with the essentials. I grazed the car with my right hand, only to feel a sudden sting. Thinking it was merely a shock, I continued down the length of the car, but the stinging continued. In fact, it felt more like a bee or wasp was stinging me. Dropping the bag, I sought out the pesky cause of my discomfort. I found nothing but the bracelet.

"What did you do," I questioned while backing away from the pair, diverting from the paved road and into the nearby forest. The world seem to slow, I felt as though I was no longer in-touch with my body, but rather outside of it, observing what was going on as an outside would.

A minute passed, during which my body began to feel more and more like Jell-O. Leaning against a tree, I slipped down to the earth, feeling more drained with every second. On my neck, I felt two fingers. Carlisle was checking my pulse. "She's doing fine; much more efficient than I was expecting."

"You're cheating," I screeched, "You're not letting me have a fair shot."

Inhaling, Edward hummed gentled into my ear, "Bella, there's no level playing field; you're human and we are not. I'm sorry, but the odds are always going to be in our favor unless there is no cloud cover." With that, he swung my up into his arms.

My mind was disconnected from my body; even my motor skills were not responding to my desire to scream or at least argue.

"Don't worry, Bella. I got you. We're going back to the house now. Just sit tight and we'll be there in no time."

UNTIL NEXT TIME

Hey every one. Sorry for the long delay, but i've just been caught up in the craziness that is life. FINALLY hit 20,000 words! Never thought I'd ever be able to write that much :] Thanks for sticking with me throughout all of it. Not sure when the next chapter will be. With any luck, in 2 weeks, perhaps more if I'm inspired or have time. At a minimum I'll try to have a chapter a month.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Minor Inconvenience**

**CHAPTER TEN**

I woke up on the couch, feeling refreshed and oddly at ease. I heard a gentle creaking coming from the corner.

"Are you mad," I questioned as I turned toward the rocking chair.

"No, Bella, I'm not mad. Just a little disappointed," sighed Esme, "We really are trying to do right by you. Edward feels so inconsolable for what he has done. Trust me when I say that this incident is extremely out of character for my son. Being able to hear a person's mind truly humanizes them in Edward's mind. He sees their faults but empathizes with how they made certain conclusions and errors. Of all my children, Edward is by far the most compassionate. It is tragic that you had to meet him under these circumstances."

"Esme, please, I am not ready to forgive him for what he has done, nor the consequences of his actions that your entire family has aided in. I will, however, apologize for the damage done to the car."

With a smile, Esme responded, "That was not your fault. Rose was a little enraged at your antics, but she could have and should have resorted to other means than totaling her own vehicle."

I sat up, keeping my eyes on my hands in my lap.

"Why don't you shower and get dressed. Come downstairs when you're ready and we'll prepare breakfast for you."

"I don't suppose I could take a rain-check and instead get a ride into down?"

Softly smiling, Esme replied, "No, sorry, Bella. Call me if you need anything, hon."

I suppose there's no reason to acquiesce and just shower. Upon my return to the bedroom, I noticed a new pair of clothing had been set out for me. While the price tags were no longer on the articles of clothing, there was no doubt in my mind that they were new. They fit entirely too well to have been one of the Cullen's female members. Accepting the free clothes, I towel dried by hair before brushing it. Taking a final deep breath, I ventured out to the kitchen.

As I turned the corner, I noticed Esme was fiddling with a coffee maker. She turned when I made a small cough, "Hello, dear! What would you like for breakfast? We have pancake mix, sausage, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and bread for toast. I even bought cereal and Pop Tarts – though, I'm not sure if the latter is necessarily the most nutritiously satisfactory choice, according to Carlisle."

"You didn't have to get all that, Esme. That's a whole lot of food for just one person. I doubt I'll ever be able to eat that much."

"It's alright dear. Whatever you don't eat can always be given away. What sounds good?"

Remembering my last experience with Cullen-meals, I knew right away I had to refrain from anything requiring prep work or that is not already pre-packaged. "I'd actually love a Pop Tart right now."

Esme turned and pulled out an unopened package and handed it to me, along with a juice pack. While I'd normally complain about the connection between me drinking out of a juice box and a child, I was just thrilled that I could have one meal worry-free from the fear of being unnecessarily drugged.

As I sat down at the countertop bar with my breakfast, I gazed out the window. When I placed the final bit of Pop Tart in my mouth, Carlisle appeared in the doorframe. It was with a hard swallow and bite of my lip that I was able to remain eye contact with him.

"Bella, we have something to show you… Something we hope that will give you closure and the strength, motivation, and courage to move on. Can you follow me please," requested Carlisle.

"Sure, why not. I have nowhere else to go today, right," I mocked, following him to the living room, where I plopped down on a couch.

"I got it, Carlisle," said Jasper as he, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward entered the room.

"Thank you," taking the disk from Jasper, Carlisle placed it in the disk drive and allowed it to load.

The screen changed from black to blue. The picture once against shifted to a picture of a gym – Forks High's gym. Instead of volleyball nets, there were countless chairs and tables set up.

The picture skipped, flashing to an image of the hall completely packed with people. Those who weren't able to sit were standing.

"_Good morning and welcome to Forks High School Gymnasium. Thank you for going us today for this memorial service. It is my duty — and my honor — to begin this campus-wide day of remembrance as we mark the one-week anniversary of the terrible events of last Friday. I hope you all can and will participate in the many activities planned today. We are gathered here today to honor our fallen students and faculty whose lives were suddenly snatched in an unexpected and tragic act. Among occupants of biology classroom 304, the lost include Jessie Westlund, Nelson Gunning, Tabitha Willcutt, Christian Grado, Lance Revilla, Michael Newton, Kelly Crystal, Bryan Keen, Joshua Cordes, Diane Palm, Tony Gatewood, Isabella Swan, David Branson, Patrick Shoemaker, James Schmitz, Henry Viera, Angela Webber, Jacob Truss, Clair Walters, Lucille Webster, Kevin Dow, Allison Culler, Shawn Steen, Christopher Bledsoe, Daniel Badillo, Timothy Henke, Joann Maynard, William Spiegel, and their teacher, Mark Banner. Today, we are gathered to honor these fallen. We are here today to honor their parents, their siblings, their families who have suffered immeasurable pain. We are here today to honor the students of this great institution who consoled each other only on that tragic day and in the weeks and months thereafter. We honor those who arrived on the scene first and handled the situation to ensure the safety of the rest of the school population, as well as search through the perilous flames for life. Thousands of lives have been touched by these 29. Though our grief, we recognize that we are all one community, forever bound by this horrific loss as we each pursue healing. Through one another, we've found the strength to continue living and been overcome with compassion to comfort others, while also willing to let our own tears overcome us. As we learn to move forward —together—to resume our work, to teach our classes, to simply live. All of these individuals – fallen angels – had dreams. We honor them when we fulfill our own. At this time, individual parties will deliver eulogies. Please listen and open your hearts." _

The screen flashed, showing a rapid display of faces as families talked about their fallen students. Chief Swan appeared on the screen in his police uniform and a handkerchief in hand.

"_Bella – Isabella – Swan was—is my only child. When she was born, she was such a tiny little thing, I loved her instantly with all my heart. I remember promising to myself that no harm would come to here; I vowed to lay down my life for her and to make the world a better place for her. Her birth was my motivation for entering law enforcement. Bella loved reading – shopping for her for Christmas was always a breeze. She was intelligent, loving, compassionate, and ambitious. Having her back in Forks this year was thrilling; I was so excited to actually be her father – not just from a distance but actually living with her and mentoring her to the best of my abilities. As head chef in our family, Bella made the best spaghetti and meatballs, as well as delicious cobbler. She was my light and joy," Charlie huffed out with tears welling in his eyes as others were released down his cheeks and were quickly absorbed by his beard, "I love you so much, Bella. I'm heartbroken that I lost you – that I couldn't protect you like I had promised. My only relief is that you are in a better place. I love you so much, my darling daughter." _

The screen once again flashed, this time back to the main speaker.

"_Feel free to visit the stations set up around the room honoring the lost students and faculty. A great deal of love and thought were put into these displays and the families greatly appreciate your desire to get to know these fine individuals."_

Once more, the picture changed to a view of one of the tables. Upon it was a collage representing Bella. Baby photos, artwork, and even a copy of Pride and Prejudice decorated the table. A hand reached in and grabbed the most recent photo of Bella next to a cactus. Zooming out, the man was revealed to be none other than Charlie Swan, the eternally grieving father.

The video cut off, forcing the television to resume a blue screen.

"You're all sick, all of you! Why are you so cruel," I cried as tears openly flowed down my cheeks, "You're monsters! You put Ted Bundy to shame!"

"Our intention was not be cruel or inhumane, Bella. We want—"

"Nevermind what you want! What about what I want! Christ," I stood and paced angrily, allowing my voice to elevate, "They think I'm dead! Look at the suffering you're causing!"

"Bella, I know you must be upset, but we cannot risk letting you return. You've been with us for over a week and there's no explanation for you appearance. I'm deeply sorry," reasoned Carlisle.

"We wanted to illustrate a point, Bella," added Jasper, "Everyone believes you to be dead. You need to accept that. There is nothing in Forks for you anymore."

"There is nothing for any of us here," complained Rosalie, "This event will forever haunt Forks."

"Our best bet is to leave – there won't be another opportunity of this caliber ever again," reasoned Jasper.

Interrupting, I questioned, "When precisely are **you****all** leaving?"

"**We****'****re** leaving today," said Edward, looking at the ground.

"I HATE YOU. I'd rather commit suicide that letting you do this to me; I won't!"

I stormed off, running towards the bedroom, slamming the door and continuing to run into the bathroom. I locked the door before I collapsed into a heap on the ground. My stomach was turning and completely in knots. I lost control, retching into the toilet.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Bella, can you please come out of the bathroom, I'd hate to break down the door."

"As if! You wouldn't do that!"

"Just try me. Emmett would love the satisfaction of hearing the wood splinter. One more chance, Bella: open the door."

Through the door, I gave him my dirtiest look.

Emitting a sigh, he continued, "Bella. I'm trying to do the right thing here. Please. You can either cooperate or you can be difficult and act like a child. What's it going to be?"

I opened the door, "If I act like a child, do I have to sit in a car seat?" I questioned.

"Well, that's up to you. But somehow, I don't think they make them that big, but there's always room in the trunk."

"No! You wouldn't."

Shrugging, he smirked at me.

"If you could just do as you're told, we wouldn't be in this predicament," he mouthed, while holding a hand out for me, "Now. Come."

Considering my options, the reality of the situation gets to me. I needed to play nice—if just for a short while so they trust me. That's not to say I'm not still going to seek other opportunities but for the mean time, a little cooperation couldn't hurt.

Ignoring his extended hand, I stepped out of the bathroom and felt his hand ghost along my back and lead me downstairs.

I balked when we arrived at the garage door, remaining firmly planted inside.

Slamming the trunk closed, Carlisle turned and looked at me. "You're being rather difficult, Bella. I'd prefer for you to remain awake, but it seems as though it's going to be too much for you to handle."

"I swear to God that if you fucking knock me out again then I will tear you apart. You think I'm bad now, just wait until we 'move.'"

"Woah! Somebody's showing her claws."

"Sorry, Bella, but I need you to give me your shoes," Jasper ordered, "Here are some slippers."

"They're called UGGS, Jasper," stressed Alice.

"If you wake up on the plane, do not freak out. I have notes stating I am your attending therapist-physician."

"Can I be her nurse?"

"Emmett," hushed Rosalie.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hang on! What's going on?"

"It's time, Bella."

"Hold on now for a second; let's think about this calmly and rationally."

"I'm sorry, but we must be going. The plane takes off in a couple hours and we still have to do a few errands. If you would get in, Bella, we can be going. Please, we're giving you the chance to get in yourself."

"I don't want this. Stop it! Please," I pleaded, gripping the door's framing.

"However informal this may be, Bella, we want you to have the chance to say goodbye to Forks. I know this must be hard for you, but our time here is up. It's time to move on."

"If you would, Bella. We'll leave once you're in and all buckled."

"Please, Carlisle, this is your chance to let me go! I'm asking you, from one person to another: release me. I don't want to go with you just was much you guys don't want me tagging along. I promise you, no one will ever know the truth."

"Bella, I'll asking you one more time: release the door frame and get into the car. We need to get going."

Closing my eyes, I exhaled and stepped away from the garage door. I neared Carlisle, who opened the back door to his Mercedes.

I kept my hands on the car's cold frame and hesitantly lifted my foot into it.

"Would you have her hurry up already? We'll miss the flight at the rate she's going."

I retracted, "I can't do this. Please, please, don't make me do this."

"Bella…" A phone began ringing. Desperately I searched for it; it was coming from Carlisle. I stepped towards him, but Edward latched onto me in a gentle, yet restraining embrace. He kept my face turned towards him, muffling my attempts to get the caller's attention.

"Dr. Cullen," Carlisle answered, "Indeed, yes I did. Right. We'll be right there. We were actually heading to the airport, so I'll have to stop by really quickly in order to make the flight. Thank you, Dr. Snow."

With a click his phone was stowed and his brow burrowed. "Change of plans, Edward. We have to go to the hospital first and then go to the airport. We'll have to take my car and leave yours behind – it'll be easier that way."

"C'mon, Bella."

Cursing and spitting profanities at Edward, he placed me in the car and effortlessly buckled me in while deflecting my fists.

Going to unbuckle, I noticed strange lattices running across the "PUSH" button. "What the fuck is this?"

"Just a little safety precaution, Bella," answered Carlisle as he revved the engine, "It's called a Buckle Guard."

"This is bullshit! Where the fuck did you buy this – what if you crash the car and I can't get out of it? I'd die! Is this part of some master plan? Because if it is—"

"I'm afraid not, Bella. We want you to remain in your seat, buckled up, rather than having to wrestle with you and engage in a battle of endurance. So please just enjoy the ride. We'll be home shortly."

I slumped against the leather seat, emitting a squeak. This isn't over yet – not by a long shot.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Bella," I glanced at Carlisle in the rear-view mirror, "I need to turn in some paperwork for my resignation and gather some supplies. While we're here, it would be beneficial for you not to draw attention to yourself. Edward will be with you. Behave."

"Can I at least be unbuckled? I mean, it's not like I don't have a babysitter."

"Close your eyes, Bella." Huffing, I obliged. "And no peaking." The belt snapped opened.

"I'll be right back, Edward, Bella."

Silence engulfed the car.

"Bella, could I talk to you for a second." I didn't respond, just kept gazing longingly out the window.

"I am so sorry, Bella. You deserve so much more and I cannot express how angry I am at myself for taking away… well, everything from you. I will never forgive myself, and frankly, I would not blame you for not being able to accept my apology. But, I think you need to not let this stop you. Though you disagree, you can and will be happy again. Maybe not today, or next week, or even next month, but sooner or later down the road, you will be happy and know that a bright future still lies ahead of you. Know that from here on out, I promise to always protect you, against all costs and opponents. No more harm will ever come to you, Isabella Swan. You have my word."

"Don't make promises you aren't prepared to keep," I whispered.

It was then that Carlisle returned, carrying a box and a black duffle bag. Setting the box on the car's roof, he opened my passenger door. Startled, I shifted away, only to fall into Edward's lap.

As I went to move off of him, I realized Edward was reaching for me. Startled, I questioned, "Edward, what are you doing?"

A broken look crossed his face, " I'm sorry Bella, but this is the best way. Forgive us," he murmured, "Forgive me."

I looked at Carlisle as he filled a syringe with a clear liquid from a small glass bottle.

"Woah! What is that?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"Just a little something to get you through the trip—it'll relax you. If you start to feel drowsy, do not be alarmed; this is to be expected. Closing your eyes will alleviate any dizziness or nausea you might feel."

I frowned, "What is it?"

"Trust, Bella. You'll be fine. Edward," prompted Carlisle.

Hell no. As I evaded Edward's outstretched hand, I shouted at him, "Stop it! I refuse medical treatment from you, Carlisle! This is medically unethical! You vowed never to go against a patient's wishes."

Pursing his lips together, I heard Carlisle say, "She's right." But before I could celebrate, Carlisle countered my statement, "But you aren't a patient Bella. I'm sorry, but I think this is the best way to go. I don't want to put you or my family in any more danger than what we are currently in. We cannot risk another complication. I apologize. Edward, hold her steady."

"You fucking bastard! Get that needle away from me," I scrambled away from him and was opening the door when I was grabbed from behind. Leaning over me, Edward locked the door. Snatching my wrists, Edward lifted me into sitting position and placed me in my seat, keeping a firm grip of my arm.

"Edward. Let me go you fucking murderer! You promised to protect me," he stiffened and loosened his grip enough for me to break free, rushing towards the open door.

"Edward," Carlisle stated. I suddenly found myself on Edward's lap, securely placed between his legs in the middle seat.

I lost it. "Fuck you, fuck your family, and fuck your sedatives! I swear to God, if it's the last thing I do you WILL be punished for what you've done." I struggled fruitlessly in Edward's lap, as his arms and legs effectively encased me. I couldn't be incapacitated for the plane ride. This might be my only shot at really getting out of here.

Carlisle neared me, wiping my skin with an alcohol wipe. Retaliating, I did the one thing I've never done to a person more than I've done to Carlisle: I spat.

"Isabella, you are an adult. I understand you are upset, but you should refrain from projecting spittle at others. It's very unladylike and unbecoming," he said while picking up the syringe again, "If you continue to do so, I'll make sure to invest in a spit guard. As you'll look ridiculous with it on and no doubt feel like a muzzled animal, I suggest that you act mature and do not spit."

Despite my tense muscles, Carlisle slid the needle into my arm. I could feel the drug rushing into me and gradually cycling into my blood stream. I tried to squirm more, honest I did, but I kept finding it more difficult to get excited, to find a sense of urgency; I was beginning to feel calm and completely at peace with everything.

"Shh," comforted Edward. I hadn't realized I'd been whimpering.

"Good girl, Bella. We'll be at the new house in no time, you'll see." Carlisle turned around and started the car. Gently, Edward sat me down beside him with my head resting on his shoulder.

"You cannot keep me forever. I will not be caged," I yawned.

"True, but you won't always remain so firm in your convictions. Rest now. We'll be home soon."

My eye closed as my mind reverberated one word: home.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

My longest chapter thus far! I hope it was worth the wait. It took me awhile to write it out and I'm still not 100% happy with it, so expect it be be edited at some point. Feel free to leave feedback and add it to your story alerts! The reason I rushed this chapter to be published is because of the significance of 12-21-09. I received my college acceptance letter two years ago to the day - a joyous event that has impacted me deeply. I hope you all have a lovely holiday season, devoid of classes/work, and filled will love, family time, and rest. Happy holidays!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Minor Inconvenience**

**Chapter Eleven**

I woke up to noise. Chattering. There were people nearby. As I tried to open my eyes, my vision blurred, restricting my field of sight. Despite this handicap, my mind was turning with memories and an important realization: I must be at the airport.

"**This is a bad idea, Carlisle," whispered a voice, coming from the left.**

"**It very well may be, but we don't have much choice, now do we?"**

"**She's waking, five seconds."**

"I hear you _now_," I commented, squinting at them, "So, what's the plan? Put me in a suitcase for the flight and check in the bag? Maybe I'll be lucky enough to be in a crate so I can stretch my feet."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ms. Swan," Carlisle admonished, "You'll be staying with us the entire time."

"And how precisely do you intend to make me not flag down help? All I have to do is argue who I am – I'm sure there've been reports about what happened in Forks."

"Easy," leaning into his bag, Carlisle pulled out two items: a hood made out of netting and a—

"A straight-jacket," I moaned, "You can't be serious!"

"Quite," he pursed his lips, "Of course, there's always the option of a sedative. I think that might actually be the best option if you act out."

I instantly paled and closed my eyes. To be asleep _again_ would be unforgivable. I'm in an airport that's **filled** with surveillance cameras and recording devices – phones, laptops, and iPads. I refuse to not at least try.

"Please, don't. It's not pleasant coming off of that stuff," I frowned.

"We'll see, but just remember, you need to listen to us," responded Carlisle, "I know it has been a while since you've been able to use the restroom. Would you like to freshen up?"

I nodded my head.

"I'm afraid the drugs may still be messing with your balance, so we'll be venturing together into the family restroom. On three: one, two, three." I was in his arms. He wasn't hunching, his knees didn't buckle, and his grip remained firm on my body, reminding me of the power that lurked beneath the surface of Carlisle's soft outward "fatherly" appearance. He was _not_ a man to be fucked with. Why did I always have to go up against someone stronger? Why couldn't Carlisle Cullen look and act more like Steve Urkel?

"Here we go, Bella," he eased me onto a chair, "I want to perform a quick check up before you get cleaned up. Can you open your eyes for me?"

My eyes, which were squinting in the bright light of the backroom, slid shut. I refused to aid them in my detainment.

Sensing my rebellion, Carlisle lightly huffed.

Grasping my shoulders, he gave me a jarring shake. "None of that, Ms. Swan. As mad as you are about the sedative, it was necessary. If you continue to be uncooperative, then you'll give me no other option than to resort to the same measures in the near future. Now, please, open your eyes. I'm sure you'd like to use the restroom, wash your face, and brush your teeth."

I opened my eyes tiredly. "I am more than mad at you. I hate you. I detest your very presence. The fact that I am being toted around with the lot of you like some piece of goddamn luggage infuriates me beyond the point of anger. I am NOT a suitcase. I am a human being – a living, breathing, fully functioning person. I do not deserve this treatment. It is my right to refuse you. How dare you take the title _Doctor_ and practice medicine in any capacity." By the end of my bravado, fire was lit in both my eyes and my heart.

"Bella, we only have an hour. While I am all for your self-independence bravos, we really do not have time. You can lecture me later about the immorality and inhumanity of what we're doing, but right now, I'd like to have your cooperation. If you want to fit in your other human necessities, then I suggest you play along at least for now and indulge me. It's important to keep track of your well being, especially during your stay with us. You'll find that our pattern of necessities is different from your average family."

"Fuck you," I spat.

Ignoring my comment, Carlisle proceeded with the examination, despite my refusal to actively take part. He must have dealt with similar patients before because he used some rather unorthodox, unheard of approaches that I've never first hand experienced. To get my mouth open to look at my throat, he plugged my nose, forcing me to open my mouth, just like he had done with the mashed potatoes. The act itself forced my eyes open first, giving him a chance to shoot light into them, much to my dislike. Seeing him wielding a thermometer, I clapped both hands over my ears. He merely had to strike my funny bone in my elbow to get me to release my grip; he snatched the arm and held it while the machine checked my temperature. My weight also proved to be no problem for him. Rather than even giving me the option of getting on the scale, Carlisle picked me up and stepped on a portable scale, no doubt recording the difference. Setting me back down, he maneuvered the blood pressure band onto my arm, despite my efforts to clasp my hands together. Leaving me on the chair, Carlisle started laying down a yoga pad on the ground. I freaked. Despite the slight haze that ran through my system from the drugs, I was still able to make a first class effort towards the family restroom's exit. Unfortunately, I forgot about Esme being nearby. No sooner had I reached the doorway, then she appeared and hugged me, thereby keeping my arms at my sides.

"Esme, no! You don't understand! I won't let him do _that_ to me!" I twisted in her arms. She must be uncomfortable handling humans because her grip was light. I had freed myself when Esme repositioned her arms and my arms that mine were crossed and her arms were around them, locking them in place.

"Shh, shh. It's not what you think, Bella. Carlisle just wants to check on your stomach and make sure there's no inflammation."

"There isn't! Now let me go! The check-up is over!"

"Please, calm down," Carlisle approached me, staring into my eyes, "I promise you, I would not have performed vaginal check up. As we are caring for you, there's a potential that someone handled you a little too roughly and you may have some bruising. Likewise, I know the medicine has potential to leave rashes on the skin and there's a greater potential on places like your back and stomach since they are in contact with clothes and are not exposed to oxygen as much as other areas of your body. You haven't been eating at a regular pace for the past week. I need to address the toll the stress and irregularity has taken on your body. Please, Bella, work with me on this one."

"I am fine. If there was a serious health problem, then I would have told you," I argued, still in Esme's grip.

"Would you have, Bella?"

"Probably not—"

"That's what I thought—"

"But you would have noticed eventually so my silence wouldn't have mattered anyways!"

"Perhaps, but from my experience, it's always best to inform your physician about any problems. Now, I promise I won't do any more contact than what is necessary. Will you lay down so we can finish with the check-up?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No."

Carlisle turned, retrieving something from his bag and sliding it into his pocket before returning to Esme and me, gently releasing me from her grip.

"I do not want to sedate you, Bella," he stated as he set me back down in the chair, "Jasper is going to join us."

"No! You refused to listen to me earlier when I didn't want the drugs, so you damn well better listen to me now. I do **not** need nor want a physical exam. It stops here, Carlisle. I'm drawing the line in the sand and I suggest you do not cross it."

Silence permeated the room. No one spoke and all I could hear was blood rushing in my ears and my heart rapidly beating.

Carlisle took a step towards me.

"All I have to do is scream. Even with your drugs, I'll have a good couple of minutes to say what needs to be said."

"And what about once you're out? We've already explained to you that we have the proper documentation that says I'm your doctor."

"I'll accuse you of being a terrorist if I have to."

"Perfect, I can tell them you're showing symptoms of a paranoid schizophrenic. Should we swaddle you now or later? It's completely up to you if you choose to make a scene, but know that there will be consequences later."

Scoffing, I countered, "It's not like you can ground me."

He knelt in front of me, "Bella, we are taking you somewhere where no one will know you. The only people you will be seeing will be on television, with the exception of my family. In time, I'm sure you'll come to think of it as your family. Please, I've asked you before and I'll ask you again: don't fight with us. We have so much to offer you, but if you just keep spitting on us – literally and figuratively – these offers will naturally begin to dwindle. We want to trust you, to give you privileges, but your behavior would suggest otherwise. We're here for the long haul, so I suggest you settle in."

"I hate you still."

"I know that, Bella. We'll continue this at a more private setting, but until then please be cooperative or you'll force our hand," he paused, "Now, you're free to take care of anything you need to. I'll leave you in Esme's capable hands," he brushed passed me and whispered in her ear.

Once the _good_ doctor left, Esme handed me a bag. Peering inside of it, I noted a fresh pair of clothes, toothbrush with toothpaste, and a washcloth, complete with face wash.

"Thank god," I sighed.

"I'll be right outside, if you need anything, Bella."

Without any hesitation, I turned on the sinks. As the washcloth absorbed scolding water in one sink basin, I turned another to cold and brushed my teeth. Armed with drugs in varying forms and their paperwork, along with brute strength and the ability to dazzle the airport security, whatever I was going to do next had to be deliberate and swift. This would be perhaps my final chance to get help and make others know that I am alive.

After rinsing my mouth, I washed off my neck and face, as well as wiping down my arms.

Turning, I entered the bathroom stall, and proceeded to take care of business. Aware of their heightened sense of hearing, I knew I had to act fast. I coughed to cover up the unwinding of the toothpaste cap and flushed the toilet only to immediately begin scrawling on the door my message: Isabella Marie Swan is alive; tell Forks Police Chief – Cullen family responsible.

Midway through the message I stopped to give the toilet a second flush and muttered a small "fuck."

Leaving the stall, I returned to the sink and once again washed and rinsed my hands, face, and neck.

Grabbing the toothpaste once again, I leaned against the sink, writing yet another message: Isabella Swan lives – Cullen family at fault; tell Forks—

"You're a fantastic artist, Bella, but don't you think finger-painting is a little childish?"

Fuck.

I froze, turning towards the voice, _**his**_ voice.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?"

"It's time to go. Esme's coming in to…gather your belongings and take care of _that_," inclining his head towards my SOS message.

Grabbing a paper towel, I wiped the toothpaste from my fingers. Turning away from the mirror, I squared my shouldered and followed Edward into the sitting area. Slumping into the nearest couch, I sighed heavily. No sooner had I sat down than Emmett came bursting in, with a grin on his face.

"This is for you," Emmett smiled while handing me a plastic bag and a cup, "I hope you like fish and chips! Carlisle said to do a sandwich but I thought that was boring. That's a strawberry smoothie. I use to love those back in the day," he winked.

I could see how proud he was and couldn't bear to crush his spirits, so I smiled and said "Thank you, Emmett. I love strawberries, especially when they're dipped in chocolate."

Rising from the couch across the room, Esme offered, "I'm sure we'll be able to make those as soon as it's strawberry season, Bella."

Inclining my head, I began to devour my meal, thankful for the smoothie to wash down the fries. Finishing, I leaned back, feeling bloated given my sudden eating splurge.

"You must've been more hungry than you've let on, Bella," smiled Edward, "I promise, once get home, you'll have free range to cook your meals and eat when you please."

"As long as I get Pop Tarts for breakfast, I don't see any problems," I smirked.

"Maybe not every day, mind you; I'd love to watch you cook so that I can make treats for Carlisle to bring to work," winked Esme, "I'll go clean the bathroom."

No sooner had she said that, then she returned with a bag in hand. "Thank you, Bella for putting everything back in the bag. It made cleaning up a breeze. Maybe you can brush off on Emmett."

"I don't know, Esme, these things can't always be taught; they're more instinctive."

Emmett began laughing, startling me slightly at the loudness of it.

I finished my meal quickly, enjoying the last French fries and washed them down with a slurp of smoothie.

"We have a little bit of time until our next flight, Bella. I brought you a few books to read. That, or you're more than welcome to listen to your iPod; I believe it's packed in the carry-on bag," offered Esme.

"Thanks, Esme. It'll be nice to have a distraction." I selected the iPod and picked up a random magazine, losing myself to beat of the music as I flipped the pages.

A gentle tap roused me – it was Esme.

"We must be going, Bella. Are you ready?" I smiled and nodded, but just as we finished packing, Alice came rushing in, "Wait! Behind the door."

I cringed: she knew about the second message.

"What do you mean," questioned Carlisle.

"Bella left a message—another message, rather, on the bathroom stall's door."

"You couldn't even behave for an hour, Isabella?"

My eyes met the disappointed gaze of Carlisle Cullen.

"What are you going to do?"

Running his hands through his hair, Carlisle closed his eyes and breathed deeply, stressing, "I warned you earlier, Bella. We cannot continue with this behavior. Do you need to see the memorial service video again?"

His comment stung. Anger and loss filled me completely as I stood, walking towards him. My finger stabbed his chest.

"Don't you ever, I mean ever, mention that as a means of _dealing_ with me. You abducted me so be prepared for numerous outbursts and fruitless attempts to try to woo me into a pacified state consisting of mutual trust and respect between me and you – between _**any**_ of you. It is not going to happen."

Before I finished the last word, I had already raised my knee, striking him where it'd hurt the most and aimed a fist at his cheekbone. Despite the pain I felt physically from lashing out at Carlisle, it paled in comparison to the emotional hardships I had been enduring for the last week.

"Edward, can you please see to her for now."

Hands guided me away from Carlisle and brought me to the chair I had been sitting in earlier. Kneeling in front of me was Edward.

"Bella, please, look at me," he pleaded, "You can't keep holding everything inside and shutting down after you explode on us like this. Please, talk to me."

Don't talk if you can't improve the silence, I thought.

"Bella," he began.

"Just shove it, Edward."

I turned into the chair, bringing my legs to by chest and wrapping my arms around them.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew, Edward lightly shook my shoulder, jarring me.

"We really must get going," sighed Carlisle, "Bella, I'd like to give you a choice. You can either take this pill, it'll put you to sleep for the rest of our journey, or I can administer another drug via syringe that will do the same. I think the pill will be less disorienting and have a quicker recovery time, so I'd recommend that, but the decision is up to you."

"For once," I muttered.

"Bella, you need to understand that you—that we are not against you. Please, work with us so that you can regain some control of your life and not be destined to a life locked inside a house of your own accord."

"Understanding and accepting are two different things entirely," I sighed, turning towards him, "I may understand the wicked lies you've told and the horrific injustice you're allowing to go unpunished, but that does not mean I need to accept them, nor that I should be obligated to. I will not be complacent with a situation I do not accept."

Nodding his head, Carlisle held out his hands: in one, there was a white, circular pill with an intended line dividing it; in the other, there was a capped syringe.

"Fair enough. Hopefully, one day, you will accept it and be at peace with part of this ordeal," offered Carlisle, "Now, please, which method would you prefer?"

"Neither," I moaned into the chair.

"Bella…"

"Ugh!" I turned toward him, "Yeah, yeah, I know: _if you don't decide, Bella, then I'll decide for you_," I mocked, "I'm not a child."

"Compared to us, Bella, you are; I'm well over two hundred years your senior."

"Age is just a number," I bit back.

"A number reflecting the years of experience one has living, but that is beside the point. Choose now."

"Like I said before, I'm not going to make this any easier on you."

"Very well," Carlisle stoically replied, looking at everyone in the room, "Why doesn't everyone go and wait by the gate; Edward, could you stay to help me here."

Unfolding myself, I planted my feet on the ground and leaned on my hands, watching. One by one, the Cullens filed out, taking with them miscellaneous pieces of luggage, including the bag holding my bathroom supplies. Huffing, I stood, stretching my limbs and preparing for the inevitable.

"Bella, will you sit?"

I looked at him, "Yeah." I did and watched Carlisle begin to prepare the syringe; I cringed. "Wait—I changed my mind. Can I take the pill instead? Please? I don't want to have to worry about feeling bad afterwards," I pleaded.

Carlisle and Edward shared a glance. "Why not. Edward, go grab Bella something to sip."

Nodding, Edward left the room. I turned to Carlisle and offered, "I still got some smoothie left; I'll just use that."

Carlisle offered me the pill and I couldn't help but recall _The Matrix_, when Neo chose the red (or maybe it was the blue) pill. With a slight smile, I accepted the pill, feeling its weight in my hand, feeling amazing that such a small thing would be able to knock me into tomorrow. I sipped my smoothie, coating it in preparation for the pill. Carlisle, seemed to be convinced I was planning on following through with their plan; now it was time to put mine into action.

As Carlisle glanced at me, I popped the pill into my mouth, and crushed it into two pieces immediately and with the upmost discreteness. As I picked up the cup to swallow the remains, I glanced his way – he wasn't looking! Carefully keeping the divided pills to one side of my mouth, I sipped and swallowed the smoothie, giving the illusion of swallowing the pill. I took one final pull and mixed in the pill-saliva mixture that I had kept quarantined on one side, and pushed it into the straw, back into the cup.

I looked towards Carlisle, who was still fiddling with his bag and packing away the loaded, unused syringe. Standing, I walked towards the trash with the cup, intent on throwing it away.

"Bella, you really shouldn't be standing; the medicine will not take long to start working," he stressed, lifting me into his arms and throwing away the cup for me.

I leaned my head against his chest and placed my arms around his neck. _Clear your head and relax_, I coach myself and begin to create an image in my head of a beautiful meadow, focusing on details in an attempt to get lost in the details. Breathing deeply, I start to relax and closed my eyes.

"Are you sure she's asleep? That was awfully quick," questioned Emmett.

"Her heartbeat doesn't sound as regular or slow," murmured Carlisle.

Shit, I thought, trying to breathe levelly and concentrate on just my breath.

Something ice cold was placed on my neck – my eyes instinctively opened and my hand flew up to remove the offending object.

My eyes met Carlisle's and I realized my mistake.

"Welcome back, Bella."

I stuttered, "Um, are we there yet?"

With a grim smile, Carlisle said, "Not quite, but I suspect you already knew that. I'm afraid we need to resort to more evasive measures, Ms. Swan, to get you through the last leg of your journey to our new home.

"No, please," I plead, "I just wanted to prove to you that I have restraint; I wasn't going to call attention to us, I swear."

"Unfortunately, Bella, that is not a risk we can take," sighed Carlisle, passing me off to Edward and grabbing the syringe from his bag.

Try as I might, Edward kept my face turned into his chest, keeping my jaw clenched.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart."

o.o.o

A very long overdue chapter. Although it wasn't as long as I intended nor as "perfect" as I wanted, I thought it was time to upload. Not sure when my next update will be.. Maybe not till May, but you never know. May the odds be ever in your favor ;) GREAT MOVIE.


End file.
